Blades of Faith
by ShadowLink999
Summary: Throughout history, blades held the faith of the land for time and time again. Held by both heroes and heroines, who gave their lives for the sake of others. As of now, these sacred blades intertwine into the world of Remnant as heirlooms, a memento passed from generation to generation. Just as history repeats once more.
1. Chapter 1: Season 1 Start

**Hello everyone, Shadowlink here. As of today, Cross Faiths has changed and I would say for the better. Nothing on the storyline changed to any degree, but changes in both the writing and character interaction is evident. As well as new additions to the story. Do leave a review down love, hate, suggest, do anything. I'm not against reading them, and feeling good about myself, and thinking that people actually give a damn about me**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who read Cross Faiths, and hopefully you all enjoy Blades of Faith. Now then, let us start anew.**

Chapter 1:

 _Dream Come True_

 _Man, born from dust, strong, wise, and resourceful. However, it was all but peaceful for them, in this cruel and unforgiving world. The creatures of Grimm, creatures of darkness, hungered for these humans, and they were all but wiped out. The humans tried to fight back, but the strength of these monsters was too much, they could do nothing, and were cornered to the brink of extinction. But one day, with even the smallest of spark of hope to emit change. The humans discovered a source of energy, powerful energy, which they fittingly named Dust. They not only drove away these monsters, but had built civilizations, where humanity can prosper in the land. Dust soon became part of everyday life. However, even the most brilliant lights die down._

Walking through an alleyway in the dead of night, under the shattered moon walked a fairly tall looking man smoking a cigar. Wearing a black hat over his red hair, long enough to cover one of his green eyes. An attire of a white/red suit, brown pants and shoes. Wrapped around his neck was a gray scarf, along with a black cane with white handle in hand. Giving the way he handled said cane, it was obvious that the cane was not meant for walking purposes.

Walking next to him were a group of men in black suits, likely guards. The group arrived to what seems to be a shop, titled 'From Dust till Dawn'. **(Cheesy name)**

Once the ring leader entered the store, he smiled a smile filled with devious intent at the old owner

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late at night? Though I do commend you for being open at this time"

As the man spoke, the owner turned to see who was talking, only to find a gun pointed at his head

The owner **(Who i'm just going to call Paul from now on)** was just in shock "Please, just take my Lien and leave"

"Shhhhh, calm down. We're not here for the money" The ring leader changed his tone when he talked to the guards "Grab the dust"

Complying, they brought in a case. Contained inside were tubes of a special kind. As the grunts walked next to large dust containers, the placed the tubes at the end. Extracting all of the many dust till the container was filled to the brim.

The man holding Paul at gun point made sure to grab all dust crystals from the front. Demanding specific types of crystals such as 'Uncut' 'Burned'

While one was extracting the dust, something interesting caught the corner of his eye

That being a small girl with a red cape waving in the windless environment, hood up. Reading of all things.

Walking towards her threateningly, he drew his sword and called out to her "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them"

Instead, the red hooded girl ignored his command. To which he spoke louder

"Hey! I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?"

Once again, she ignored him. Upon reaching her, he pulled her hood down, seeing that she was wearing a pair of red headphones. She wasn't ignoring him, just wasn't hearing him.

As a response, she turned to look at him, with a questioning look. He pointed to his ear, signaling to remove the headphones

Complying, she spoke "Yes?"

"Hey! Hands on you head" one other peon spoke.

The previous pair turned to look at a rather petite woman in the music section of the store. Slightly bouncing to the beat from her white headphones with green wire, with her black boots shuffling along the floor.

Bouncing along with her whole body was her LONG messy pink hair, reaching just past her waist. Wearing a cross zipped up white hooded jacket and dress, with black leggings. All three of which had a floral design to them.

The peon grabbed hold of the girls hood, stopping her dance and gave the man a questioning look with her emerald green eyes when he pulled a sword at her

Back to the first pair, the girl with black and red tipped hair turned to the peon as she came to the realization

"Are you robbing me?"

"Yes"

As if on cue, the pink haired girl launched her attacker through the front doors when he reached for her headphones,

"What the-"

"Okay!"

Before the peon was able to recover from the first shock, he was sent flying from the small girl. One seeing both men fly, drew his gun and went to investigate. Only to be promptly kicked through the store window, with the girl as well.

Gathering the attention from everyone in the store, she pulled an object out, quickly changing itself into a scythe, roughly twice her size, holding it over her shoulder. Looking back at the store, she quickly spun and embedded the weapon into the ground in front of her with one hand. Taking time to turn off her headphones with the other

The ring leader instead looked at the damage window, and spoke in an annoyed manner "Get her"

Grunts quickly charged at her, she responded by using the scythe as a springboard and kicked one in the stomach, quickly spiraling around and kicked another in the face.

Walking next to the ring leader was the pink haired girl, spoke nonchalantly "Not bad of a weapon eh"

"I've seen better pinky"

"I prefer the term 'Rose'"

He only blinked, coming to the realization. He quickly took a swing at her with his cane. To which she jumped out the window and walked back to back with the other girl. It was there that she noticed, she was a shy bit taller than Red herself

"Need some help?"

"Sure, if you can fight with your bare hands" turning to take a look at her weaponless hands, unknown to her was a grunt readying an attack at her blind spot.

Once getting within swinging distance, he was knocked unconscious by a white bo staff held by the rose haired girl, spiraling around the weapon were gold bangles, with a nice mechanical feel to it

"Nice!" Red spoke, just as two other robbers ran after them

"Up and over!" to which both said in unison

Red rolled over Rose and slashed at one, while Rose slid under and swung at the others leg. Reacting quickly, a gunshot was fired from one end and she moved with the recoil of her weapon toward the grunt and swung at the back of his head. Looking closely, both ends held separate dust containers by one end being red, and the other being blue. Emphasizing the type of shots currently in her possession.

One guard aimed a gun at Red and fired, but a gunshot was fired as well from the end of her scythe. Using the recoil as well to close the distance between them. Sliding right through his legs, scythe included, she sent him flying and tumble onto the ground.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the fight, someone was at a nearby rooftop. Taking aim at the ground below.

VVV

 **About a minute ago**

Wondering around the rooftops was a blond man in a green tunic, odd green hat coming to a point, white pants, and brown boots and gauntlets with silver plating over. Brown leather belts around his waist and across his torso

His sharp ears caught the sound of glass breaking, followed closely by gunfire. Quickly following the source of the sound, he drew from his back three pieces of a weapon. Interconnecting them to form a rifle. Matte black frame and stock, along with a silver barrel. **(Think of the Savage 110 BA design)**

Taking out from his small pouch around his torso, was a specialized cartridge of concussive rounds. He reached the source of the sound, as he came across a dust shop just down the street.

Once jumping down to a good vantage point, he pulled the bipod attachment and rolled onto his stomach upon landing on the floor. His sharp blue eyes taking aim with the specialized scope, coming with thermal vision, night vision, and other gadgets. Strong enough to see clearly for well over 5,000 feet, while the rifle itself can easily make shots from over 7,000.

He held a look of surprise, considering both girls fighting were rather young looking. Yet paid no mind, seeing as the stories he heard and done part of his family's past. Readjusting his aim, he picked any stragglers, he didn't want to be noticed…..Yet

VVV

Once all robbers were knocked unconscious, and both recovered from the confusion of random ones dropping from...explosions?

The sniper did have a snicker at both girls' confusion

The ringleader walked out the shop and casually made his appearance, briefcase in hand, cane in the other.

"Well, Red, Rose, I think we can all say this was an eventful evening. However this is where we part ways" Pointing the end of his cane at both girls, a reticle popped up, turning out to be a guncane

However, the moment he pulled the trigger, the sniper matched him. Shooting his hand, he derailed the ringleaders shot and shot at their feet. All three were shocked yes, but the girl was more focused on the location of the sniper, she missed the ringleader moving to a ladder at the side of another building

Everyone thought the same thing, " _Who is that person?"_ noticeably different tone

"Hey wake up" Shaking Red from her stupor, Rose tapped her head with her bo staff

"Right" She then turned to Paul "Mind if we go after him?"

"Mhm" was his only response

She quickly made her way towards the building for the ringleader. Besides doing so with a shocking amount of speed, rose petals trailed her just as fast. Once reaching the rooftop, he quickly responded with a turn and shot at the girl.

"Persistent" he spat

Though she managed to spin her scythe to defend, she skidded back a slight amount by the force

"I got him!" Rose shouted, making her way onto the roof, by running up the wall. Jumping higher than the wall, she backflipped as her bo staff quickly morphed into a crossbow. Quickly she took aim at the ringleader, as if she was laying on her stomach, and fired. The sheer sound that came from it, it was obvious that dust shots with this form are far more potent, as Rose actually gained height from this.

The ringleader jumped back to avoid it, but the shock wave from the shot blew a bit of the flooring, as he fell off the roof.

Just as the sound of whirring appeared and became louder.

Off the side of the building was a heliplane, door opened to reveal the same ringleader inside.

"End of the line, Red" He spoke, drawing a stolen crystal from Paul, pausing as everyone heard an 'Ahh' taking a look at the noise, as it came from Rose. Seeing as the wind pressure from the heliplane knocked her landing as she missed the roof

"Haha, now that's a bonus" smiling at the girls inconvenience. Lightly tossing the crystal by Reds feet. She paid more attention to it, and missed the the thief firing his cane at the crystal, causing an explosion. However, a blond woman wielding a riding crop leapt between them. A seal was in the air, protecting both girls from the explosion.

Making gestures with her riding crop, she proceeded to shoot at the heliplane, hoping to bring it down, but only managing to shake it. Red quickly followed suit, as she changed her scythe to a proper gun.

VVV

" _Great"_ Sarcasm evident in his thoughts " _I don't have a clear shot of the inside, and moving vantage points will take too long. Need to change, and a whole lotta luck"_ The sniper thought to himself, as he changed from the Concussive rounds to Armor Piercing rounds.

Once readjusting his aim, two thoughts crossed his mind " _Something is telling me not to use Thermal mode…..That pink haired girl seems like she's had worse?"_

VVV

 **A few seconds**

"Ugh, being lightweight is both a blessing-" sitting up from their back was the same pink haired girl. Popping her back as she continued "-And a curse"

She took a sigh "I think i'll shower home and get a well deserved nap" Climbing out a garbage tank she landed in, she took a notice of something. "Who throws a full gallon of milk?" just as she sheathed her weapon into her hood and popped her headphones back on her head, lightly dancing her way back home

VVV

 **Back to the fight**

The ringleader stepped into the cockpit and announced to the pilot, "We got us a huntress" changing positions

The back of the heliplane opened up once more, revealing a woman obscured by a shadow. Managing to fire, fire at the blond woman, who defended with another seal. However, the embers reignited forcing the blonde to dodge the incoming explosions

Picking up the debri from the explosion, by her own means. She morphed it to a pillar of stone, and fired at the heliplane

The shadow woman shot and destroyed the pillar, to which the blond reformed the pillar behind and brought it back again. Much to the surprise of the red haired thief, who turned the plane in such a way for the pillar to glide across the roof.

The shadow woman proceeded to raise her hands and started to create a fire pillar beneath both girls. Quickly, both women dodged away from the erupting flames

VVV

 _'Thank the dust I didn't use thermal mode, I would have been blinded...either way'_ the sniper thought, releasing one more breath before pulling the trigger

Just as the heliplane decided to move away, at the same moment of time, a loud, and powerful gunshot ripped through the heliplane armor like it was non-existent, but hitting nothing vital nor anyone

"Welp, body's pierced, but nothing vital was hit" the sniper sighed to himself as he disassembled his gun back into the three proper parts

VVV

Both women watched as the heliplane flew away unscaved by their own means, trying to not be shocked of the weapon that caused that damage

Red turned to the woman in awe "You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph!?" Glee evident in her face and voice.

VVV

She somehow had ended up in the interrogation room of the police station. As she sat guiltily at the table, scythe taken from her, she sighed "This was not what I asked for"

The door opened and the same woman from before and a man with silver-white hair entered, holding a cup of coffee.

"Ruby Rose, correct?" the now named Ruby nodded "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you"

The man slid a plate of cookies in front of Ruby. "The feeling is the same" Ruby said, shaking the man's hand

"May I ask, do you know who this person is?" The man pulled an image of the pink haired girl fighting alongside Ruby

"No, she usually comes to that store for either dust or music, but I don't know her personally"

The man nodded in understanding, quickly noticing Ruby, from the corner of her eye, was eyeing the cookies. Looking at her, he nodded for her to have her fill, to which she took one...then another...Then quickly devoured the rest.

"And, if I may ask, where did you learn how to use one of the most deadliest weapons designed? Only other person i've seen wield one with such skill is a dusty old crow" slightly chuckling at his joke

"Mh thash muh unkul"

To which the man responded by raising an eyebrow

Ruby quickly swallowed the cookies and whipped her face "Ah, sorry. That's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher in Signal. I was complete garbage until he taught me how to be like, Boom, sham, ting" As she spoke, she emphasized with karate gestures. Both were not amused

"Ah, I see. So Qrow was the one who taught you" Ozpin rubbed his chin in thought before looking more closely at her, "You...have silver eyes" Ruby nodded before looking at the blonde from before

"You were amazing out there! You were-"

"You do realize the damages you have cost, both to property and the dust stolen. Leave these kinds of things to the Hunters. Personally, I would send you home with a pat on the back" Ruby smiled at the praise, but it was quickly shot down as she continued "And a slap on the wrist" Emphasizing with her weapon, Ruby only 'Eeek-ed', it almost hit her hand

"Now now Glynda, don't be so hard on the girl" Ozpin said "Miss Rose. Do you know who I am?" Ozpin said to the girl, looking at an empty plate that used to be filled with cookies

"Of course, you're the headmaster of Beacon, going there is my dream"

Ozpin looked interested "Your dream?"

Ruby only nodded and continued "That's right. I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' ImeanthepolicearealrightbutHuntsmenandHuntressesaresomuchmoreromanticandexcitingandreallygoshyouknow!" Ruby said in one breath, Ozpin smiled and looked at Glynda, who only rolled her eyes

"Glynda, I think we might have a new applicant"

VVV

Unbeknownst to everyone, the sniper was above the rooftop, polishing his rifle. Sighing at the whiff he made recently. "Missing a vital part from that close of distance. Could have brought it down if the pilot did not move. Ah well, what's done is done. What's with them? How much dust does one need?"

As he said this, his ears picked up the conversation from inside the station, smiling to himself at the end "She's going to Beacon...great! I thought I would have to break someone innocent out of jail...again"

Getting up, the sniper continued his track to his mission before the interruption, not without turning around a spoke "Let's see if we can make proper introductions in Beacon, Ruby Rose"

VVV

Ruby just couldn't believe it, she was going to Beacon. Yes that was a possibility after Signal, but 2 years earlier than she thought.

Yet her thoughts of the enchanting thought was quickly interrupted by a blonde haired teen, placing the young girl in a bear hug

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO BEACON WITH MY LITTLE SISTER, THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER"

"Y-Yang, can you give me my lungs back"

The long yellow-haired girl, now named Yang, released Ruby from her death grip "Whaaaaat!? Can't I be proud of my little sis, going to Beacon two years early, with me nonetheless"

Ruby took deep breaths, savoring each breath, and spoke "You can, but don't kill me before I even step foot in Beacon" **(I can see it now, 'Ruby Rose, Hugged to Death'. Man will that sell)**

Yang laughed as she turned to look at the passengers. Yang was 17 compared to Ruby being 15, and physically more mature. Long golden hair with fuchsia eyes. Personally wore, slightly revealing beige clothes with a small orange scarf around her neck. As a passerby whistled at her.

Though she merely ignored it, she was used to this type of attention, and actually used it, both in and off combat. With how her muscles were like, it was easily distinguishable that she was a brawler

Yangs eyes drifted away toward a window "Can't get this kind of view in Signal, can ya?"

Ruby followed her sister to look out the window, able to see Vale, even the Signal Academy. Shocking her, the window flickered, as it was also a tv. It showed the image of the same man who fought Ruby

"...The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities-"

"Hey! That's the guy from last night!"

"You know this guy Ruby?"

"Not really, no. But he did rob the dust store I was in. Even lost my weapon magazine too. Sadly, he escaped with a decent amount of dust!" Ruby explained "Also...I don't think we were alone"

With another flicker, It showed a group of people with animal like features, called Faunus. The news reporter explained, yet another Faunus riot. Before Yang had one question.

"Wait,waitwaitwait, you fought that guy, Roman Tor-"

To be cut off by a scraggly blonde gagging. I guess flying isn't for everyone.

"Okay, that ruined the moment, let's finish this later, Ruby, Kay" Ruby only replied with "Kay"

The screen flickered to a hologram of Glynda "Hello to all of those new faces."

Yang questioned "Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" Yang only mouthed a 'Oh' "All of you have been selected to attend this prestigious academy because you have proven to be powerful fighters in your own right. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is you duty to uphold it. I am eager to meet all of you in person."

With that, the hologram faded and returned to be a window. Ruby decided to take a look around and saw some interesting faces. One was a long blue-haired swordswoman, even though this is everyone's first year of Beacon, she is already dressed as a huntress. Wearing blue knee-high boots, armor platings and gloves, with a golden crown like pin on her head. Also having black clothing under her armor, though Ruby couldn't see it, her eye had a insignia. She was polishing her, very sharp looking, and elegant looking sword while looking out the window. Having a hole on the tip made it rational for that to shoot dust rounds. And to be honest, she did indeed look rather beautiful

The other person that caught her eye was the same short, emerald eyes woman.. Same pink hair reaching her waist, and clothing. Doing the same thing she was at the shop, listening to music with her headphones, and dancing about with her hair whipping around. Ignoring the looks she was getting because of this.

Just as Ruby made an attempt to get to know her. Yang interrupted her thoughts

"Ruby, you're stepping on it!"

Looking down, she saw she was stepping on the gagging blondes vomit, quickly chanting 'gross, gross, gross'

VVV

 **At the roof of the transport**

"So, I guess i'm not the only one who came here" A rather taller than average, blue haired man spoke, a noticeable scar was over his right eye, them being brown. Wearing a white shirt, black jacket, pants and belt. Red shoes with white laces. Brandishing a large, heavy looking black greatsword strapped on his back. Near the guard was a crystalline hole on the blade. Looked like it weighed a ton yet, he moved around like it was weightless.

"I just prefer the outside, always liked the peace in nature, you?" The man in a green tunic spoke, holding his hat on one hand to the side. His blonde hair whipping back by the wind along with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. By the wind pressure, he should be blown back, but his normally brown boots where fully coated in iron.

"Wanting to get away from the crowd, name's Leon Tora, yours?" The now named Leon explained, not moving not moving an inch from the wind

"Pleased to meet you Leon" Giving the man a handshake, which he kindly returned "Link Avelon"

* * *

 **Change is coming people. Better hope it's the right kind of change.**

 **Now then, let the positivity or negativity flow through the gates...Again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Might've been a sudden act to restart the whole story, but I feel that it needs to be done**

* * *

Chapter 2:

 _Welcome to Beacon_

"Wait, Link Avelon...aren't you the one who graduated Signal early, by your performance during your first year?"

"Correct, and aren't you the one who got held back by 'Miscommunication' during the final?" Link retorted

"Please, don't remind me" Leon spoke, sulking. Staring off into the distance

VVV

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Get off of me!" A student with brown hair and green eyes shouted, as Leon was pinning him to the floor**_

 _ **Acting on instinct, Leon pulled back a fist, just as he was tackled by a certified, snow haired, huntsmen. Wearing an opened azure suit, pants, and fingerless gloves, an aliceblue tie, and black shoes. Along with his sheathed cane sword pressed along Leons neck. His usual tranquil blue eyes held anger in it as he shouted at the boy "LEON DESIST!"**_

 _ **Some time passed and Leon finally calmed down, as the other boy caught his breath. Before he could even attempt to run, the huntsmen grabbed him by the collar. "Don't think you're just free to go"**_

 _ **Leon was dragged, while the other student walked over to the headmaster's office, despite the fact that that boy swung at him, with his weapon nonetheless! Leon was still able to be punished.**_

 _ **Headmaster's room**_

" _ **Why thank you Mr. Glacier, I will be taking it from here. Wish your sister the best" Nodding to the teacher, who took his leave**_

" _ **I understand it's near the end of the school year for the both of you, but that is still no excuse to act. Now what may be the problem" speaking to the two boys**_

 _ **Before Leon even was able to open his mouth, the other boy interrupted "He tried to attack me for not giving him answers to the final!"**_

" _ **Bull!" was the only thing Leon shouted "He attacked first!"**_

" _ **Now now Leon, you and I both know the troubles you have cost throughout the school. As so, I will be voiding your final as of today"**_

" _ **Well what about him" Leon pointed a finger to the smirking boy**_

 _ **He instead pointed at Leon" , you're lucky I don't suspend you because of this. Mostly because of your physical testing" changing his finger to the other boy**_

" _ **However, Mr. Alwing will have to retake the final, as well as be dropped one letter grade"**_

 _ **As a result, Alwing was able to just skim right to pass Signal. Leon on the other hand, with his test not counting with his grade, was held back as a result.**_

VVV

Till something popped in his mind "W-Wait...how'd you know that"

"Just because I graduated early, doesn't mean that news doesn't travel in the courtyard." laughing at the back of his hand

Sighing, Leon shook off the past and continued "So, what have you been doing for the past few years"

"Honestly, I've been training. Getting better with my weapons. Other than that, nothing much has changed since Signal. What about you Leon?"

"Well, just about the same thing."

"Well, we better head on inside" Link spoke, pushing himself onto his feet "We're almost at Beacon"

"You go on ahead, I still prefer the outside" Leon laid down, while Link merely shrugged and left for the inside of the transport

VVV

As the transport lowered to the platform, people were lined up right at the door. Once the hatch opened, they were going to take a big step onto their new lives

All until Leon seemingly fell from the sky, cracking the floor in the process. Gathering yells of surprise

"Alright let's see what we hav-" Leon said as he was interrupted by a blond person, running past the whole crowd and onto the front of a trash can, looking like he is going to throw up.

People continued their track to Beacon, while the scraggly blondes stomach was making track to his mouth. One of these was Link

Who shook his head at the other boys predicament, and decided to help. "Here, drink this before you throw up your lungs"

Turning his whole head to face Link, holding out a bottle of red liquid. He quickly uncorked the bottle and chugged the drink **(Stranger hands you a bottle of suspicious liquid, first thing you do. Chug it)** handing back the now empty bottle

Starting to feel the effects of the medicine, he felt better. Well enough to at least make a proper introduction

"Thanks man, I think my lungs would go along with some friends" both chuckled "Anyway, names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it"

"Really?" Link just shook his head, even more he wanted to facepalm because he said it with pride evident in his voice

"Yeah...well i hope so. See my mom said th- you know what, nevermind thats a bad way to start a sentence" rubbing his neck nervously

"Thats right, 'Barf boy'" Link chuckled as Jaune punched him in the arm

"H-How do you know that" As if on cue, people walked past them, making mention to Jaunes new name. Reacting by hanging his head low

"Well pleased to meet you Jaune, Link Avelon" giving Jaune a handshake and started to walk off "And pick your head up man, girls love confident guys" as such Jaune popped his head up real fast

"Alright then…" until Jaune remembered something "Hey Link, you know where to go?" Link turned and pointed to a building, Jaune followed the point as Link wandered off to the garden area

" _That Link fella seems really nice, and I liked that medicine...tasted like cherry. Plus, I still have a few minutes to burn, why not look around the school_

VVV

Meanwhile, both Yang and Ruby walked out the vessel, and Ruby went into full fangirl mode.

"Oh, is that a fire sword, *gasp* Yang, that girl has a collapsable Katana...Owowowow" Ruby was being pulled by her hair in that last part

"What's with you and weapons?"

"They're more than just weapons Yang, they're an extension to ourselves"

"Well can't you just swoon over your weapon. You did make one of the most dangerous weapon in Remnant"

Whipping out her scythe, and hugging it close to her, Ruby responded "Yeah, Crescent Rose will always be my number one, but seeing other weapons is like making new friends, only easier. And better" mumbling that last part to herself

"You know, you should go out and make new friends of your own" Yang spoke, almost in a teasing tone. Pulling Rubys hood over her head

"Why would I need new friends? I got you"

"Well~ actually my friends are here. Sorry Rubs, gatta go" Yang said as a crowd of people dragged her into the school and caused Ruby to spin around, making her dizzy.

"What, but I need help finding my way around here! Where are the dorms, do we have dorms? Ugh, I have no idea what i'm doing" Ruby spoke as she fell backwards onto a cart filled with luggage dropping them everywhere, all while the white haired owner held a look of anger.

White hair tied to a ponytail to the side, wearing a white/red dress and jacket, with white heels. She simultaneously was as cold as much as her dress was white

"What are you doing?! Do you have any idea how expensive those things are?"

Ruby recovered from her sudden fall and held a look of guilt on her face while sitting herself up "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? Do you have any idea the damages you caused? This is dust" whipping out a vile of dust from the inside of the briefcase, some dust flicking onto Rubys nose. As she continued to complain, more and more dist flicked out the vile and onto Ruby. All until Ruby sneezed, activating the dust within the perimeter. Making the owner drop the vile

Guessing the shock of being set ablaze, chilled and shocked at the same time can cause anyone to drop what they're doing.

Ruby sniffed breathable air as she saw the damage "I am really, really sorry. Are you okay?"

The fallen dust vial clinked over to a black haired girl with amber eyes, a black bow on her head, and wearing black clothing, wielding a sword strapped to her back with a gun handle.

Meanwhile the white haired girl was covered in a layer of sooth "A-Am I okay? You just blew a bunch of dust in my face!"

Ruby, looking slightly annoyed, spoke "Hey, I said I was sorry princess"

"Actually, it's 'Heiress'. She's Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producer and exporter in Vale.

"Thank you! Some recognition here" the now called Weiss just stood prideful

"Coming from the same company with rumored faunus labor and questionable business partners"

"How dare-the nerve of-" Ruby only sat by and giggled "Give me my dust" quickly snatched the vial and stormed off, followed by people grabbing the fallen luggage

"Ugh, she was a pain, i'm Ruby, thanks for the he-"

"Shhh" was her response

" _Gee, rude much? Why would you shu-"_

"Don't you hear that. Sounds like… music, the names Blake by the way."

Blake followed the sound that she heard, all while Ruby sat dumbfounded. She didn't hear anything, until Jaune walked up to her and offered her a hand.

"You know, there's better places to sit other than the floor."

"Thanks" Ruby took his hand and got back up

"Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it" earning a look of disbelief on Ruby

"Do they really?"

"I hope so, what's better than a hunter"

To which Ruby quickly replied "One with game"

"You know, for someone who wears a lot of red you sure can be cold" Both Ruby and Jaune chuckled

"So, what weapon do you have?" Ruby said with a faint sparkle in her eyes

"Oh, I have this sword" earning a 'ah' from Ruby "And this shiel-woah" Jaune pulled the shield and it quickly extended to its full from, making Jaune stumble

"Well~ I have this" Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, easily earning a 'Woah' from Jaune "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity, sniper rifle" This only dumbfounded Jaune, so Ruby explained in layman's terms "It's also a gun, made it myself"

"Wait, you made that?" Ruby nodded

"Yeah, everyone in Signal are supposed to make their own, aren't yours?" Jaune was noticeably nervous of this, but flew past Rubys head

"Not really, my great-great grandfather used it in the war, though I wouldn't mind changing it here" looking at his weapons with pride

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me" then Jaune then remembered something

"Oh, right I didn't catch your name…"

"Ruby Rose" Ruby said shaking his hand "Quick question Jaune, do you hear any music?" Ruby questioned, unsure if Blake made the music up or if she herself is mistaken

"Hm? Only thing I hear is the people walking to the assembly hall" Jaune answered

"Okay, thanks Jaune" _'Now where has Blake gone'_ Ruby thinks to herself leaving Jaune and to the direction where Blake went

VVV

Catching up to Blake, to what seems to be the garden of the school zone, Ruby picked up the very faint sound of music, and questioned herself, _'How did Blake hear that far?'_

Following the source of the sound, Ruby came across the sight of Link on one of the, rather large trees' branches. Sitting against the trunk, playing what's seems to be a blue ocarina

Near the base of the tree was Blake enjoying the sounds that echoed throughout the air. Both girls were captivated at the fast paced melody, and both were given the urge to dance. Blake seemingly struggled to hold her ground, while Ruby lightly danced. All until the song slowly came to an end

Finally breaking the silence, Blake was the first to speak "Wow, that...was beautiful. Did you make that yourself?"

On the other hand...

"Wow, your weapons are so pretty, didyoumakethemyourselfwhatcantheydo" Ruby said as she saw Links arsenal at the base of the tree. He responded with a chuckle

"Well, to answer your question, thank you, and no it was taught by my friend. Also, I created the rifle, named Farore and the handgun, named Judgement, but the sword and shield are something that have been passed down" Link said, jumping off the tree.

However Ruby took hold of Judgement, slightly shocked at both the weight and the fact that it was loaded. She also took into account of the design, it being a Colt .45, black grip. The rest of the gun, it being silver, polished to a mirror shine.

" _Judgement hm"_ She wanted to take a test shot to the air with it, being the weapon nut that she is

"W-W-Wait!" Link shouted, but Ruby managed to pull the trigger. Only to be shot backwards a few feet, because of the recoil of the gun she both landed, and slid a few inches on her back afterwards.

"...Ow"

That was probably the most appropriate term to use there

The recoil in Judgement was stronger than that time she used Yangs weapon, Ember Celica. It made its recoil seem non-existent

"You know, you really shouldn't be grabbing other people's weapons without their approval" Blake held a look of worry and disapproval for her

"Yeah" She groaned "That's my fault"

"As long as you're okay" Link intervened "Now, let's go to the assembly hall, it should be starting soon…"

"Names Blake, nice to meet you" Blake stated.

"And i'm Ruby Rose" dusting herself and puffed out her chest boastfully

"Now then, shall we" Gesturing to the school.

"We shall" both girls said in unison

VVV

All three entered the assembly hall, to where all three separated. Ruby overheard Yang calling out to her, Blake seemingly vanished from thin air, and Link walked through the crowd

"Hey Ruby, saved you a spot" Yang spoke, tapping the spot next to her. "So where have you been?" slightly catching sight of a slightly angered Ruby

"Oh nothing much. Just had an a argument with the first girl I saw, once I blew a bunch of dust in her face. You know, the usual first day" Sarcasm oozing out of Rubys statement as Yang was just taking it back "Only reason i'm here now is because I meet a nice guy, that pointed me into the right direction...there he is" Ruby answered and pointed at Link

"Quite the looker don't you think Rubes?" Yang smirked, but Ruby only shook her head

"Don't you think it's weird? You don't even know his name"

"Alright what's his name" Yang asked, almost in a 'give me' attitude

Ruby opened her mouth, just to close it as her silver eyes dilated "I… don't know" to which Yang laughed hysterically at her sister growing a red face, but was interrupted by a familiar voice to Ruby

"YOU" Screamed Weiss, startling Ruby up to Yangs arms

"Agh, No, it's happening again!"

"Why are you still here, do you know how much trouble you're in for creating a crater in the middle of the plaza."

"Wow sis, you really did have a break down" sending her sister a worried look

"I said I was sorry, what do I have to do in order to make it up to you?" All until Ruby came face to face when Weiss whipped out a pamphlet

"If you really want to make it up for me, then read this and leave me alone"

"Look, it kinda sounds like you two got on the wrong foot here. Why don't you start over and try becoming friends, okay"

"Great idea Yang" Ruby said getting back on her feet "Hello Weiss, i'm Ruby. Do you want to hang out later...we could go shop for school supplies" she asked rather timidly

"Yeah and we can paint our nails, and try out clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and, er scraggly over there" Looks like Weiss mastered the art of sarcasm.

Too bad Jaune was in ear range while Weiss was speaking, and went well past Rubys head, who replied with a 'Really'

Steering with a deadpan look, Weiss responded with a firm "No" just as the sound of a mics feedback filled the room

Eyes came back to the stage, and everyone saw three people in the stage. Headmaster Ozpin, of course, Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpins personal assistant, and...a rather young looking girl compared to the other two

Seems to be an adolescent still. With her short snow white hair and formal dress. Cloudy blue eyes scanned the room, one leg crossed behind the other as the tip of one of her white shoes tapped the floor rhythmically. In all actuality, she looked rather cute. Considering the looks she was getting from many guys, it confirmed that.

"Please settle down, everyone. I'll keep this brief. You have all traveled here today, in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills along the way. And when finished, plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. When I look at all of you, the only thing I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, though soon you must all realize that knowledge can only carry you so far. Once you reach that limit. It is up to you to take the first step."

" _What a nice speech...strange, but nice"_ Link thought as Ozpin looked up

"And would the student up in the rafters please come down" As everyone's eyes drifted onto the rafters, coming to the sight of a certain pink haired girl

"But I just got comfortable!" She shouted back down, waving as to make a point

Ozpin nodded "It's quite alright, so long as you join the rest of your peers rather soon" she replied with an evident wide smile, even from the bottom of the room

Glynda then took the mic "You will gather in the ballroom for tonight. It shall be your temporary quarters until further notice. Tomorrow your initiation begins"

VVV

As night dawned over the school, the whole ballroom was filled with students. Ruby took it upon herself to write back to her friends back at Signal,

Yang all of a sudden jumped next to Ruby just while speaking "It's like a big slumber party don't you think!"

"I don't think dad will approve of all the boys though"

Yang held a suggested smile at the other side of the room "I know I do"

Eyes scanned the room as she saw one was shirtless and just-so-happened to be flexing for Yang, one was placing another in a headlock. Coming across Leon, he wore a simple gray shirt and sweatpants. Catching her eyes, besides his muscles, was a tattoo of a tail on his right arm, seems to be hiding the rest underneath. Leon did notice Yangs stare and gave a two-finger salute but went back to his business of looking for someone, much to the disappointment if Yang.

" _He seems like a good catch"_ The thought crossed her mind, as a familiar face walked passed

Jaune walked through her line of sight wearing a full pair of footy pajamas with bunny slippers. She gave a slightly disgusted look and continued her search, discovering Link talking to Leon

Wearing a black sleeveless shirt, green shorts, also having a tattoo of what looks like a tribal wolf. A tattoo that grabbed Yangs attention was one behind his right hand. Three triangles were combined to form an even bigger triangle, with one of them seemingly brighter than the other two.

Ruby did have a thought while looking up at the ceiling " _I wonder where that pink haired girl is? She seems smart enough to not sleep up there"_

VVV

 **Meanwhile on a rafter**

"This seems to be a good place to sleep" spoke a certain pink haired girl, who leaned her back against a support beam

"I'm just dumb enough to do this" **(As am I)** Once she closed her eyes, she seemingly went out like a light

VVV

 **Back down**

"So, whatcha doing" Yang mused, following Rubys pencil scribbling

"Writing back to my friends back at Signal. Telling them how things are going around here"

"That's so cute~" To which Yang was promptly hit in the face with a pillow, courtesy of Ruby

"Shut up" Ruby was easily getting fumed "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's odd not knowing anyone here"

"What about that guy that lead you here"

"I don't think he sees me as a friend yet Yang" speaking in a rather clarifying voice

"What about Barf Boy, I thought I saw you talking to him" Yang asked, to which Ruby nodded

"Yeah, his name is Jaune by the way, he seems...nice" letting out an awkward smile

"So you made two new friends, that's great Ruby"

"Actually, three friends, the others name is Blake, but I think Weiss counts as a negative friend, so I guess you're right"

"THREE, that's a new record. And Ruby, there's no such thing as a negative friend, just a enemy" Again, Yang was nailed in the face with another pillow

From Rubys peripheral vision, she made notice of a person reading a book by candle light.

Fully turning, she greeted her with a smile "Hey Blake, how're you do-"

"Can't you see people keep quiet, some of us are trying to sleep here" interrupting Ruby was Weiss in her sleeping ware

Yang was acted quickly and butted in the argument "Listen, we're just trying to be ni-" Before both realized who was talking, they then spoke in unison "NOT YOU AGAIN"

As both Yang and Weiss argued for some apparent reason, considering she was more of a rival to Ruby. Ruby herself continued to talk to Blake

"So, Blake..." insert awkward silence here "Whatcha reading there"

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over the body."

"Mind if I borrow it once you finish it?"

"Sure...Ruby right" in which Ruby nodded, before getting hit in the back of the head by Yangs elbow

"OW, what was tha-" Quickly seeing as the argument was escalating from a verbal one to a physical one. As Ruby was holding Yangs fist back, and Weiss was arguing even more. People were noticeably annoyed, some even grabbed hold of their weapons.

All quiet down when Link took both girls' neck, and watched as both slowly faded to sleep.

"How'd you do that?" Blake was slightly shocked

"Pressure points, very effective in battle as well"

"Would you mind teaching me some of the basics?"

Link shrugged and said 'Later on' just before taking Weiss to her bed, as Ruby did for Yang, all while Blake smiled, while she calmly reached the candlestick, and blew out the flames, engulfing the room in darkness and ending the night

* * *

 **Well we now know (Well, more like I actually put in the time to think of something) what happened to Leon during his time in Signal, even seeing two new faces in both Beacon and Signal Academy. Let's see how everyone handles their initiation, next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _The Initiation_

Feeling nothing besides the cold ground on his back. The pitter patter of the rain crashing down onto his body, and rolled onto his sides

The overcast sky was his only sight, besides the swaying branches of the trees beside him by his peripheral vision.

Bloody and near death, attempting to shield his eyes with his hand. Despite rain seeping through both the webbing of his hands and the center, sword made, hole.

Lifting his head to see his surroundings, he saw nothing, but instead meet a boot connecting with his face. Knocking his vision to try and adjust itself.

When it successfully did, a shadowy figure was standing over him. Everything was hidden in shadow, ranging from their face, to even their clothes.

Only thing that was not obstructed by the shadows, was the sword on hand. Instead, it was a crystalline sword that glimmered an almost ethereal blue.

"You!" The voice roared "You will know pain" Raising the sword overhead "The pain that you caused to everyone!"

Bringing the sword to come crashing down onto the ground, and directly onto their head-

VVV

Leon quickly sprang upright from his bedroll. His back was drenched with sweat, while his breathing was ragged.

Taking a look around him, he took notice that the sun was just cracking over the horizon, and no one else in the room seemed to even want to be awakened

Well excluding one pink haired girl

"Hey there" She spoke, in both a gentle and worried tone "You okay there?"

Leon shook his head to wake him up "Y-Yeah...just a bad dream"

She was rather skeptical "Well...alrighty then"

Taking another look at her, she was fully dressed in her attire "Well then, you're an early riser"

She suddenly became more chippier "Yup" nodding while giving emphasis on the 'p' "You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm"

Leon chuckled "Yeah, but the second mouse gets the cheese" to which both gave a quiet laugh, respectful of the other sleeping students "I think i'll sleep a while longer"

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she nodded "Alright, but if you need anything just ask. Plus, pretty hard to miss this hair" Pointing at her messy pink hair

She left the room chuckling, while Leon was back on his bedroll with a smile. Oblivious to the fact that he was back on a drenched bed

VVV

 **With a small timeskip**

When Yang found Ruby again, because she had overslept in the ballroom, she was at her school provided locker, grabbing Crescent Rose. Every student had gotten an assigned a rocket propelled locker, provided and explained by Glynda

"Hey Rubs, thanks for the heads up back there" Yang spoke, laced with sarcasm

"I guess we're even now"

"Boy, you look awfully cheerier this morning"

"Yeah, we can just ignore all the small talk, and let my baby do the talking" Ruby spoke, handling Crescent Rose like, well, a baby

"Remember Rubes, you're not the only one who's going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you have to branch out, meet new people and work together"

Ruby was just slightly annoyed "Ugh, you sound like dad. Either way, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to grow up. I drink milk" Saying it with pride

"What about teams?"

Ruby hadn't thought that ahead, hesitantly she said "Um...i'll just be on your team, or something"

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang nonchalantly played with her hair

Ruby looked hurt "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"Waaaa- nonono." Yangs hair quickly whipping around. "Here, let's look around sis" chuckling rather nervously

Both Yang and Ruby looked around and saw what weapons everyone had. One person, specifically a red haired woman in greek armor, had a spear, another was a hyper orange haired girl wielding a hammer, besides a man with a pink strand of hair inspecting his twin green gunblades. Stopping their search was Leon, who held a enormous black greatsword, that dwarfed Ruby, and shocked Yang. They looked in awe at Leon, who noticed this and talked, breaking them both out of their stupor

"Hello there, it is a pleasure to meet the both of you, might I have your names?" Leon said with a smile

"I'm Ruby Rose, and this is my older sister, Yang" who only looked at Leon quizzically, yet with interest.

Ruby then noticed, out the corner of her eye, two other people who entered the room. That was Link and the same petit, pink haired woman from the store following closely behind.

"Come on, don't tell me that you don't think that using animal sounds in the forest to locate each other won't be a good idea" getting Link to sigh

"Illiana, good intention, already planned" said Link, he did overhear the same man with twin green gunblades and the energetic girl talking about this, as Link and Illiana reached their lockers

Link took a few different speedloaders and also left behind his some of his weapons and ammo, including concussive and elemental rounds, seeing as those will be more time consuming to remake compared to the other rounds. While, the now named Illiana, grabbed her bo staff, as well as a few dust containers, including her oh-so familiar headset.

"Here we go again Blooming Lily" Illiana spoke to herself, as she folded the weapon and placed it inside her jacket's hood

Link however did want to know something "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's with the headset"

"That's more of a personal question" Illiana stated, with a sudden change from her happy attitude to one of secretive, as she walked off slowly towards the double doors

Link was left in his thoughts about her saying this, until Leon, Ruby and Yang walked up to him. Although only Leon actually acknowledged him by his name

"Hey Link" Leon said

" _Ah, so that's his name"_ Ruby nodded as she learned his name.

Yang would have talked...if she wasn't shocked by who he was

"Wait, YOU'RE Link Avelon, didn't you graduate very early in Signal?" Yang spoke, clearly in shock

"Wait Yang, you know this guy?" Ruby asked dumbfounded

"Link Avelon, graduated Signal early by his amazing grades as well as his combat prowess"

"Great to see you again Leon, pleased to meet you correctly Ruby, Yang Xiao Long your...reputation reaches far and wide the courtyard of Signal, if you're questioning how." Link waved at them

As Link started to exit, he bumped into the blue haired/eyed swordswoman, who started to exit at the same time. To which both looked at each other. Both hunters-in-training blushed enough to feel it, but enough to not be noticeable, seeing as they were both looking deep into each other's eyes.

Link however, did see she had a insignia in her eye, the same one thats etched into her cape. Until she decided to break the silence by speaking.

"May I ask for your name? You seem familiar"

"Link Avelon, I don't believe we have meet, might I know yours"

"Lucina Gimmal, daughter of the Gimmal family, one of the respected families known."

"Aren't they one of the great heroes in the great war? One of the few who can handle Falchion, right?"

Lucina chuckled "I guess you know a bit of our family's history, she's even here with me" Lucina patted the sword handle right by her hip "But I do believe you're the student who had graduated early from Signal Academy" Link only nodded and left, Lucina followed soon afterwards. ' _Looks like there other interesting characters, besides the famous Pyrrha Nikos'_

Bringing only confusing looks from the audience

 _'Okay, that was weird, what did she want with him?'_ was all three of their thoughts

"By the way, you're Leon, right? What's your weapon" Ruby with sparkling eyes at the man behind her

"My weapon is made to try and pierce armor and thick animal hides. Also the weight helps bring more power to the swings, it's very heavy if you plan on trying to hold it." He made it a point to slightly drop his sword tip to the ground, creating a loud echo and crack on the floor "I personally called it Oblivion"

The conversation came to a screeching stop, once a sailing Jaune came flying past all three of them.

"Sorry" The greek woman shouted

"Nice shot Pyrrha" Weiss next to her commented, just as the voice of Glynda came from the PA

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation"

As everyone walked toward their destination, Pyrrha grabbing hold of her spear from Jaunes hood, Ruby walked alongside Jaune

VVV

Everyone, including Glynda, Ozpin, and the snow haired girl, were standing on a cliff overlooking a large forest. Each student was standing on a suspicious platform. Why they would be so willing to stand there without knowing is beyond me. Then, Ozpin began to speak.

"Everyone here has been training for years to become warriors, and today is where your abilities will show. Here, in the Emerald Forest"

Glynda then spoke "I am aware that there are rumors that teams will be assigned. I am here to put those rumors to rest. Yes, they are true."

Ozpin then spoke "These teammates are to be with you for the rest of your time here, in Beacon, and are to be assigned. Today"

Many people began sighing and groaning in an annoying manner. The loudest was Ruby, who looked to be broken

"But, what if we know we won't work well together?"

"That is not my concern. It is all up to you. Now, you will be heading into this forest in search of relics that will assist me in placement of your teams. These relics are at the far north of the forest. You will be faced with challenges along every turn that will not hesitate to kill you, but none of our instructors will assist you, it will all depend on your skills. Now, we shall begin, Rika"

As the end, the snow haired woman walked forward, now named Rika. Once coming to a stop, she listened rather closely to the wind, she talked in a rather soft and soothing voice. "These platforms you are all standing on are rather special. I made them myself." Gathering a few nods of both approval and interest. Then smiling to herself "In fact, most of the modern technology of Beacon was created by me" Grabbing everyone's attention "What makes them special is this"

A whirring and beeping sound was very faint, but down the line of students, they began being flung into the air. Many thanks to the platforms, which were actually catapults.

Everyone was readying for their turn. Only one who didn't like this was Jaune

"Can this part be optional?"

"Nope" was all he got before others were flung off into the distance

As it started to get closer to his turn on being launched, he spoke up again

"How are we going to get down, do you provide parachutes?"

His response was given by both Glynda and Ozpin in unison "Nope"

"Oh, comE OOOOOOONNNNNN"

Ozpin, Glynda, and Rika looked on at the falling students, Ozpin only took a sip of his drink.

"Hey Oz, mind if I have some?" Rika spoke

Ozpin looked at the mug, before he only shrugged and handed the mug to the small girl, who took it with both hands and drank.

Upon finishing her gulp, she let off a sigh both of pleasure and of realization "I need my own mug" handing the mug back to Ozpin

VVV

Many students had rather interesting strategies to land. The man with the green dual gunblades used the blades to dig into a tree to spiral around and slow his descent, moving forward with the momentum upon landing. Weiss, with her own means, created glyphs with her rapier to keep from hitting the ground and was bouncing in the air. Yang, sunglasses included, used her rather interesting gun gauntlets, using their force to propel herself through the air laughing the whole time, definitely a daredevil at heart. Ruby, after somehow managed to hit a bird **(You have the whole sky!)** Quickly yelled "BIRDY, NO!", and used Crescent Rose to shoot and slow her descent, as she swing off a branch to finish. Pyrrha used her golden shield to plow through a number of trees, she did in fact hear a scream in the distance, and figured out it was Jaune who was in the air spiraling out of control. Once she landed on a branch and readied her sword, which quickly turned into a javelin, she threw an insane distance to save Jaune, who obviously couldn't land all by himself.

"...Thanks" was all he muttered as the echo spoke through the forest, trying to recover from the shock

"I'm sorry!" was Pyrrha only response

Link assumed a skydiving stance, just as his boots soles became a golden color. Once nearing the treeline, he grabbed onto a branch to slow down to a manageable speed, and upon making contact with the floor, Link slid across the forest floor and steadily came to a stop. Lucina pulled her sword and cut through trees to slow herself down. Illiana, with her being lightweight, used her bo staff to fire towards the ground, slowing her descent with the recoil. Leon decided a more...direct approach, deciding it would be best to punch a tree.

Strangely enough, it worked!

Illiana landed among 3 beowolves, Lucina was left alone, Leon had nothing for miles, as the tree shocked anything in the general area, and Link slid among 4 beowolves and a ursa

"This will be fun" Link stated as he used Judgement for the ursa, while using his hand-to-hand combat to take the beowolves

"Welp, that just happened" Leon said in the middle of the destruction "Now onwards"

 _'Is there anything that will be a challenge here?'_ Lucina thinks as she walks aimlessly into the woods

"WEEEEE, ONWARD FLUFFY" Illiana screamed as she had killed 2 beowolves and was riding the remaining one into the forest, covering ground more effectively than on foot.

VVV

Ruby continued to trudge along the forest, chanting one thing on her mind

"Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang~"

A few minutes passed, and she is nowhere near Yang. Although she did see the slaughtered remains of many grimm, One group were charred, another were frozen, yet the landscape wasn't faring any better.

"Whoever did this, they must be really good"

Keeping her pace through the forest, hoping to meet Yang or finding the relic, she thought of who she would want to be paired with, other than Yang

 _"Jaune is a nice guy, funny, I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Blake, so mysterious, she likes books, don't think I could hold a conversation with her. Illiana, I don't know her that well. Leon...sure? Link...he's cute…..that's all I got"_ but she locked eyes with the absolute **last** person she thought of

The familiar white haired heiress, Weiss Schnee

Ruby only stared at Weiss, her partner as she had nobody with her, and vice versa, Weiss decided to turn heel and walked to the left. Much to the disappointment of Ruby, who held her hand out and spoke "Wait! We're supposed to be teammates." Until she ran into Jaune, still hanging from Pyrrha spear.

"Hey there, how would you like to be a part of team Jaune"

She looked for a second, then decided to turn about face toward Ruby.

"Wait! We're supposed to be teammates" Jaune said sadly

Right then, Pyrrha came over to grab her spear and Jaune, who was...hanging out

"Any room left in the great Jaune Arcs team?" Jaune only chuckled at Pyrrha

Weiss passed Ruby, grabbing her hood, and dragging her away while she was yelling and pumping her arms up "You came back!"

"Don't think this is a acceptance on me being your friend, now keep up, or just stay out of my way"

As Weiss let go of Rubys hood and continued walking, she was shocked as Ruby appeared in front of her.

She mimicked a cat for some reason as she talked "No need to worry about me" Ruby said while seemingly teleported off and leaving a trail of rose petals

 _"Where did these come from...well that's for later"_

VVV

Link had accumulated a number of Grimm kills under his belt currently, using his hands on the majority, Judgement rarely, and Farore only once or twice. He has yet to draw his sword strapped on his back. " _All these fight are pointless"_ However, Links thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling bushes.

As fast as the ol' west, Link drew Judgement. To lower it once he saw the being that caused the noise was from the blue haired swordswoman, Lucina

She gave a small smile at him, as she spoke "Well, it appears we are now partners Link, we should continue on our search for the relics"

Link nodded and both continued to search deeper into the forest, both not noticing the subtle glances at each other

VVV

Illiana was blitzing through the forest until, and unfortunately, 'Fluffy' was shot down, causing Illiana to fly forward and tumble on the ground.

"NO FLUFFY!" she said in a sincere yet expected tone, almost like she knew it would have happened

"I'm sorry, I would not have shot if I had known that you were riding that beowolf"

Illiana craned her head up, and she the same, tall blue haired man. Interestingly enough, he was brandishing a black blade in one hand, with smoke coming from the tip of said blade. Both of which easily dwarfing over her

"It's okay" She spoke, dusting herself off "School rules does not allow any pet larger than a normal wolf, I was planning to release him afterwards"

"Well then, want to try and tame a Deathstalker?"

"Do I? Yes, now then lead the way" Illiana said as she jumped on the back of Leon, who noticed how light she was

"Guess we never made proper introductions. Names Leon Tora" lifting his hand up to her

Taking the hand, she shook it and spoke "Illiana Alarose"

* * *

 **So, my OCs personalities are quite simple:**

 **Illiana is a very energetic girl, with a very competitive attitude when she wants to. Her happy go lucky attitude is able to restore nearly anyone's mood**

 **Leon is a more serious character that devotes protecting his friends over his well being. Also having an interesting backstory (For me) in the future.**

 **Rika on the other hand is still a blank state, seeing as we only know her involvement in Beacon. Maybe she has more of a role than it seems.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm...** **I got nothing.** **Onward to the story**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Menace of the Forest_

 **At this point, interesting teams have already formed**

Link Avelon and Lucina Gimmal, two very accomplished swords wielders

Seasoned fighter Pyrrha Nikos, with the scraggly novice Jaune Arc

Weiss and Ruby, though they do butt heads

And finally, the carefree Illiana with the noble Leon

With more on the way

VVV

All teams had one objective, search for relics hidden inside the Emerald Forest. Although one pair already had their sights on the relic

"Chess Pieces? I never actually knew how to play it?" Lucina mumbled

"Really, I would have guessed that a person of your title would have learned how to play it, if you want I can teach you afterwards"

Lucina only blushed a hint out of embarrassment

"That will be great Link, thank you, now then...how about the black knight" Lucina stated while holding the knight piece. Link only looked in confusion at her "What? Just because I don't know how to play doesn't mean I don't know the pieces name" Link merely shrugged and both walked off

VVV

Leon and Illiana found the Deathstalker that he had mentioned

"Well, there it is, now you want t-" Leon said to Illiana, who already was riding the scorpion looking thing

"This is fun!" Illiana shouted as she was riding the Deathstalker like it was part of a rodeo

Leon looked on in awe, the Deathstalker was swinging its head back and forth. Trying to get her off but, alas it was failing. All while Illiana was giving a cheerful yell and, through the graces of god, managed to spawn a hat from thin air. Well, from her hood

All fun must come to an end, as the Deathstalker attempted to impale Illiana with its stinger, but Leon cut in. Literally. Slicing at the tail, letting the poison it held spew forth.

"Aw, little zodiac" again Illiana said with the same tone she lost Fluffy as she was flung from the Deathstalker, though she gracefully landed the fall

"Zodiac?...Oh" Leon figured out why she named it that " _Nice name"_

"Hey Illiana, can you distract it for a while, then lure it back here" Illiana gave a nod and dashed forward, slapping the beast with her weapon. Only angering the beast

Illiana bobbed and weaved as well as taunting it by using her weapons bullets, bringing the Deathstalker toward them both. Leon, who held his sword over his shoulder, readied an attack.

The Deathstalker was brought in front of both the hunters, which Illiana side stepped as Leon brought Oblivion down and split the scorpion's mask, as well as a bit of the earth. Safe to say, he killed it.

"Well, I didn't get to tame it, but I got to ride it...I guess that's a fair compromise" she said with her hands on her hips, and a slight pout.

"Now then Illiana, shall we continue looking for the relics. They shouldn't be far from here" Leon said, earning a nod from Illiana, heading deeper into the forest

VVV

In the middle of the forest, Yang walked rather aimlessly

"Heloooooooo...anyone there!"

Nothing

"Getting bored here~" Yang was then interrupted by a rustling sound. Investigating said sound. Yang had hope in her voice "Ruby...that you?"

Only to come nose to nose to a Ursa "Nope" just as the Ursa lunged at her

In response, Yang rolled to the side as well as readying her weapons Ember Celica. From the corner of her eye, another pair of red eyes came into view. Once more, it was another Ursa

Just as the one Ursa jumped to claw at her, Yang pulled back her fist and punched it in the gut, the weapons shotgun shells further increased the force behind it. As the other charged, Yang threw an uppercut at its jaw, then used her weapon to attack behind her, greatly empowering the kick she delivered at the Ursa soon after

"Any one of you seen a girl with a red hood around?" To which the Ursa replied with a growl "You could've just said no"

The first one took a swing at Yang, for her to back flip and dodge it "Man you guys couldn't hit the broadside of a ba-" Just as she saw a strand of her hair fall to the ground

"You-" The Ursa only looked at each other in confusion "YOU MONSTER!" Just as Yang went super saiyan, eyes turned red and her hair exploded upwards

Quickly lunging at one, she unleashed a barrage of combos, her strength and speed increased dramatically. Not even letting up as it was clearly dead, seeing as she punched it so hard, she shattered a tree...or four

Looking back at the other Grimm, she looked at it menacingly. Only for a slashing sound to ring through the air, and for the Grimm to drop dead

Blake looked rather smug, as Yang looked back at her "I could've taken him"

VVV

As Pyrrha looked around to see if there were any threats in the immediate area, only to find Jaune being slapped by a tree branch that she moved to look further into the forest

"Sorry about that, are you hurt, Jaune?"

Jaune reached up to his face. The scratch was shallow, though it had begun to bleed slightly. "Ow. Not really, just a little cut."

Pyrrha smiled. "Then it would be easy enough to heal it with your Aura."

"My what now?" Jaune asked dumbfounded

Pyrrha's eyes widened in surprise as she approached Jaune. "Do you truly not know what Aura is?"

"Ha, of course I do…..it some kind of medicine? Though I don't really like medicine. Strangely, the only medicine I tolerated was Links, tasted like cherry" Jaune said that last part to himself

"No Jaune, Aura is our life force, the energy possessed by all living beings."

"Then, do monsters have it too?" asked Jaune.

"No," replied Pyrrha. "They are the darkness, and they only seek to snuff out the light that dwells within us, therefore the stronger the aura, the bigger the target for grimm. Here, allow me to awaken your Aura."

"Will it hurt?"

"No. All I would be doing is releasing the natural power that lies within you," continued Pyrrha, bringing her hand to his forehead. "All I need to do is use some of my own to kick-start its awakening..."

A subtle scarlet glow made itself known around Pyrrha, shortly before a white glow enveloped Jaune, Pyrrhas aura slowly fading out.

"Wow, despite only having been awakened. Your aura is quite... potent, "

Jaune reached up to his face, and the scratch he had received earlier had faded out.

"Well, Aura must be some tough stuff to do stuff like that."

Pyrrha stifled a giggle. "Aura doesn't necessarily have a peak, there are no true limits. No matter how well it is trained, it all depends on the user."

"Wow, so it really is strong..."

Pyrrha blinked a few times to focus herself. "Anyway, we had better continue our search for the relic that Headmaster Ozpin was referring to."

"Oh, right, I'd almost completely forgotten about that. Oh, look, I see a cave, maybe it could be in there?"

Jaune quickly made a makeshift torch from the on hand resources and the team headed to the cave

Walking deeper into the cave, both team members spotted something large, tear shaped, and glowing, but Jaune was the one who reached to grab it

"I think this should be the relic then"

The teardrop shaped 'relic' started to move backwards, despite Jaune pulling not pushing it

Jaune dropped the torch, conveniently falling in a puddle of water. Placing both hunters in the shadows, as he gripped the 'Relic' with both hands

"Uh, Jaune, I don't think that's the relic"

As if on cue Jaune was then lifted feet into the air "...Yeah…"

"IT'S A DEATHSTALKER"

"Come on let's get out of here PyrrhaAAA"

Before Jaune let go of the tail to land and run from it, the Deathstalker exited the cave and swung his tail, flinging Jaune across the air

Pyrrha didn't want to fight the Deathstalker all alone, she decided to flee, which the Deathstalker also gave chase

VVV

 **Meanwhile back to the launchsite**

"I don't care what the reports say on this 'Jaune Arc', he seems incomparable to the results" Glynda stated, looking over Jaunes personal files, that claims he's better than he leads on

"Patience Glynda, this can be rather interesting" Ozpin said, while looking at the forest. All while Rika sitting by a small patch of flowers, and was taking in the air

VVV

 **Back with Blake and Yang**

Both girls were relatively near where the relics were located at. Currently, they were having a conversation.

"Soooo" Yang let on "What's with you and books" to which Blake raised an eyebrow "Like last night, is that a normal thing?"

"By that logic, what's with you and boys? I saw how you looked at the guys"

"Hey at least i'm social. Or do you just like them more than people?" Just as a branch broke from inside the woods, stopping both girls dead in their tracks

"So, I'm not the only one who heard that" Yang nodded

Both were on high alert, slowed their walk forward through the forest. Greatly helping considering an ursa leaped towards them both.

Yang answered back, with a pulled back fist, creating a large gap between the both of them. She was very strong, considering the size difference "Blake, you want to cut in?"

"On it" Blake said while sprinting past Yang and readied her weapon

Throwing her weapon, it turning to a kusarigama, at the Ursa. Latching onto the shoulder, she yanked the provided ribbon from her weapon and left a large gash across the body.

Working out of pure adrenaline, the Ursa slashed at Blake, but Blake isn't Yang

Instead of rushing to overwhelm her opponents, she fought illusion battles. Using her incredible speed and skill, she created afterimages in her wake while fighting. Quickly, she changed her weapon from a kusarigama into a katana, Gambol Shroud, scoring a solid hit to the monster's neck, silencing the beast.

"So" Yang spoke up, sitting on a tree log "Ya done there?" Blake nodded as she made her way by Yangs side

Unbeknownst to both girls, a pair of red eyes locked onto Blakes neck.

Quickly lunging forward, a hidden Beowolf appeared from the bushes nearby. Both girls turned towards the sound, but it was far too late for anyone to retaliate the surprise attack.

Only for the sound of a gunshot derailed the Beowolf, and killed it. Regardless of where it came from, it might have saved her from her lack of guard.

VVV

"AGH, AT LEAST WARN ME WHEN YOU FIRE!" Lucina yelled at Link

Link smirked and replied to a angered Lucina while dismantling his rifle. "Sorry about that" he didn't really want to say that a beowolf was about to attack Blake, nor emphasize that the team were near the relics"

"Okay then, now onward to the school" Lucina stated

Link gave a nod, but his ears from under his hat said otherwise. He overheard something and quickly made a suggestion

"Hey Lucina, mind if I take care of something first"

Though Lucina was slightly confused at his quick change of plans, she decided to oblige, wanting to see what her friend in green wanted to do

There, while in the path to mystery for her, Lucina noticed that even though both have been in fights, before and after they joined.

Link has yet to draw his blade, at all

Even if Link has impressed Lucina with his abilities in combat, both far and near, she still is questioning his skills on his sword.

VVV

For what felt like hours of exploring a never ending forest, Ruby and Weiss couldn't find a clue on where the relics are, but Weiss was denial

"I know where it's at it's here...no wait here...wait I got it, it's up that cliff" pacing back and forth then she only sighed

"Welp, this is hopeless" lamented Ruby

"I know they given us a general direction on where they are, but where are we facing north, south...are we even in the school grounds?" Weiss complained "Nothing but monster after monster...speaking of which" Ruby stated as she readied Crescent Rose Weiss noticing this also readied her weapon

Ruby suddenly disappeared from Weiss, causing her to sigh, _"Where is that little twerp, never mind her"_ Weiss thinks to herself and finding out that about 8 beowolves had shown up. Weiss reading her weapon, remembering all of her fencing techniques, and rotating the six dust chambers, landing on fire. Weiss quickly, and with text-book precision, lunged at the largest of the group...only to have Ruby show up and slice at the same grim, forcing her to change direction of her attack, causing a tree to catch on fire.

"What were you doing? You could have been killed" Weiss questioned as both members stood back to back

"I was trying to show you I can take care of myself" Ruby answered back

Weiss was about to continue, but saw the sights of the same tree Weiss lit on fire crash down, being outnumbered and about to be surrounded by a wild fire, she quickly made a decision

"Ruby we need to go, NOW"

Ruby changed the ammo magazine from Crescent Rose and nodded, quickly followed Weiss with Crescent Rose dormant. Once both girls were safe, Ruby decided to point out the obvious.

"Whats with the fire"

"It was because you jumped in front of me, it was either the trees or you…I'm surprised at someone, who talks so much, would know so little of how to take care of a encounter" Weiss mumbled the last part, but Ruby overheard Weiss

"HEY, just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean you can look down on me! Well it's better than being an uptight snob who's always bossing others around," retorted Ruby.

"Well, you are certainly the strongest little runt who snuck their way into Beacon" Weiss countered

Ruby threw a temper tantrum and swung her weapon into a tree, accidentally flinging it toward both Link and Lucina, who were standing there, watching the argument boil

Both only sighed, Lucina slashed the tree and Link shoot Judgement, with a ricochet round, causing the trees newly made split pieces to spread out, through the gunshot was what made their presence known

"Whats going on here, heard you two arguing clear across the forest" Link said, shocking both girls out of their stupor, both saw the green clad warrior walk up followed by the beautiful blue haired swordswoman

 _"So this is what Link wanted to do, probably to talk some sense into them…"_ Lucina thinks as she looked at the girls, but a thought crossed her mind as her eyes drifted towards Link "... _Must've been something I missed on how he oversaw this"_

"Oh-my-god Link, i'm sorry I threw that "

"See what happens when you aggravate each other, mistakes like that can happen, causing harm to your team or, even worse, innocent civilians, do you want that to happen"

Both quietly answered with a 'No'

"Good, I want you two to make up, now Lucina, shall we" gesturing to the 'shallower' end of the forest and Lucina nodded

"Link, wait" This caused both hunters to stop "I just want you to say that someone as young as Ruby shouldn't be allowed to be in this high of a combat school" Weiss pointed out, while gesturing at Ruby who was sticking her tongue out at the heiress

"I shall go on the fact that, being young doesn't necessarily hinder ones combat ability _'Lord knows me and my family tree knows that'_ but does hinder your respect for her"

"Ha, Weiss-"

Ruby was going to continue but Lucina interrupted "That doesn't necessarily mean you are without fault Ruby" which caused Ruby to yell a internal scream

Link and Lucina nodded and continued their path. This however did not go unnoticed by Weiss

"Wait, aren't the relics even deeper into the forest?"

"Oh right, Lucina and I already have ours"

"WHAT, we better hurry, I don't want to be last" both said in unison and questioned mentally _'That was strange'_

Both of them running into the direction where Link and Lucina came from

"Shouldn't we have told them where they are?" Lucina questioned

"They could have asked, but let this be a learning experience for the both of them….Want to see if they make it?"

"Sure, we can go back to Beacon as a group"

Both Link and Lucina walked away, both pairs were oblivious of the massive black feather landing on a tree trunk

VVV

Short while afterwards, in the air with a Nevermore floating around with Weiss and Ruby in hand-er claw

"HOW DID YOU TALK ME INTO THIS" Weiss screamed in terror

"LOOK ON THE UP SIDE, I THINK I SEE WHERE THE RELICS ARE LOCATED AT"

"YOU REALLY THINK THIS THING WILL LAND FOR US?"

"NO, BUT WE CAN JUMP THERE"

Weiss was clearly shocked at Ruby's suggestion "ARE YOU INSANE RUBY…...…..RUBY?

Weiss looked in horror in the fact that Ruby had lept from the Nevermores claws and was freefalling toward the earth, leaving her with one thought

"OH YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE-."

VVV

 **Back to the launchsite**

"I have been meaning to ask you Ozpin." Glynda spoke "What have you used for the relics this time"

She however didn't get an answer from Ozpin, who just took another sip from his mug. Nor a direct answer as well from Rika

"Let's just say, there's a castle, a pony, and a tower"

Glynda only sighed at Ozpins decision, but smiled at Rika, who was making a floral crown " _Amazing how full of life she is, considering what happened."_

* * *

 **Actually, I wonder, what does everyone think of the story so far. Readers give your honest opinion, do you prefer how the story was, or how it's going so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Birth of Beacons new Teams_

Both Yang and Blake made their way into the ruins, and found the 'Relics' they were tasked to get, only Blake had to question them "Chess pieces?"

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here" Yang pointed out "Some of them are missing from the posts"

"Looks like one black knight and both black bishops" Blake scanned around "I guess we should pick one"

"Hmmm" Yang thought long and hard "How about a cute little pony" holding up a white knight piece Blake however didn't respond, too busy looking upwards "Blake, did you hear what I sai-"

Gathering both girls' attention was the scream of a girl, specifically Ruby

"HEADS UUUUUUU-AGH" Who just got slammed by Jaune, derailing her path to the ground.

Right onto both Leon and Illianas arms. Leon caught Ruby, while Illiana caught Jaune...reversed order, but okay

"Look at the pretty bird, pretty bird *Skwak*" was all Jaune mumbled, until being shaken awake by Illiana

"Yay, we're saved, thanks Leon and...Illiana I believe?" Ruby asked

"Yes, but how did you know my name?" Illiana spoke

"Sorry, but I overheard your conversation with Link in the locker rooms" Ruby stated

"...Friends of yours Ruby?" Jaune said once he recovered from his shock, Ruby only giving Jaune a 50/50 hand motion of them being friends

"I humbly apologize, my name is Leon Tora" Leon said with a slight bow

"And i'm Illiana Alarose" Illiana said with a slightly mocking bow, to which Leon just glared at her mock

"Jaune Arc, lady killer" Jaune said with pride, earning a sigh from Ruby, giggle from Illiana, and a pained expression from Leon

"Did your sister just fall out the sky...and act like nothing happened?"

Yang said nothing more than 'I-', before everyone's attention came from the forest. An Ursa came randomly swinging and knocking down trees in the process. Just as a blast of electricity and a 'Yeehaw' broke the silence

From the back of the Ursa, Nora Valkyrie, the energetic hammer wielding girl, just poked at it "Aww...it's broken"

Following just behind Nora, was Lie Ren, The man with green gunblades, who was out of breath "Nora...please…..Don't ever do that again". Looking at where Nora was previously at, all he could find was an outline of her

"How come she gets to ride an Ursa, but I can't, because 'We're wasting time'" Illiana said, pointing a finger at Leon

Nora quickly ran past them and to the white rook, looking at it with an audible 'ohhhh'. Just as she picked it up, she placed it on her head and chanted "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"

All until Ren spoke up, "NORA"

She giggled and gave a mock salute "Coming Ren"

"Did she just came here, riding an Ursa?" Blake once again questioned

Once again, Yang only had said 'I-' before Pyrrha came from the woods, followed very closely by a Deathstalker. The Deathstalker attacked, and Pyrrha did manage to dodge by reflex

As Ruby got down from Leon, as did Jaune from Illiana, she went up to the relic site

"Ruby?" Quickly followed by "Yang!" As both sisters went for a hug "Nora!" came in between them, nearly slapping both girls

Once more, Blake questioned "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

As Yang snapped "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone chill out for like two seconds before something else crazy happens...again!"

Meanwhile, behind Leon and Illiana. Link and Lucina were just nearby, seeing as Yang was ready to swing at something in the coming seconds, the beowolf they were riding slowly backed up into the woods

Once Yang simmered down, and the beowolf was released back into the forest, everyone meet up at the site, just as Ruby made mention to something...specifically someone

As Weiss was hanging on to the Nevermores talon "How could you leave me like this"

"I said jump"

"She's gonna fall" Blake said in a deadpan matter

Ruby just shook her head "She'll be fine"

"...She's falling" Ren quickly joined in

Jaune quickly sprang into action, climbing a nearby tree, and leaping at the falling heiress actually managing to catch her as a result "Just dropping in" Jaune gave off a cocky smirk

...He really didn't plan this through, seeing as he had no landing strategy

He face planted onto the earth below, followed by Weiss...right onto his spine, who sarcastically spoke "My hero" as Jaune whimpered "My back" all the while Pyrrha was outrunning the Deathstalker

Leon and Illiana walked forward, alongside Ruby and Jaune deciding on their own court pieces

Illiana was hovering between both the white and black knight pieces as she spoke "Okay I want the pony, what do you want Leon?"

"Any black pieces, they're my favorite color"

To which Illiana grabbed the black knight piece, sounding an audible 'Yoink' in doing so

Afterwards Ruby and Jaune casually picked their own pieces, Ruby with a white knight, and Jaune with the white rook

Pyrrha was doing a great job of avoiding the Deathstalker. Up until she landed on her side beside the whole group, all the while the Nevermore never gotten its lunch, so came back for any one of them

"Great, the gang's all here, now we can die together"

"This is pointless, we only came here for the relics" Ruby lightly tossing said relic, as to make a point "I think it will be wise for a tactical retreat"

Everyone heard and gave a nod and ran as a group to what they believed was the exit, and away from the conflict.

VVV

'Surprisingly' they ran to a dead end, a field of ruins, the teams were between a rock and a hard place. Literally, as the Nevermore perched up on top a tower

"This is just great" Yang shouted, just as the Deathstalker followed them all

"And that's just better" Jaune followed

"And things just got even more peachy" Link shouted back, gathering everyone's confusion. To answer them all, he pointed at a tower at the center. As a large black mass was laying there, slowly waking up to the commotion revealed to be a large Grimm

Three headed beast, one of a lion, another of a reptile, and the other of a goat. With the iconic white mask on two of the beast' heads along with a golden one for the lion. Long serpent for a tail dripping purple ooze as it stood on its four legs, bone plating scattered randomly around the whole body

"Why did a Chimera have to join into the fray? What did I do" Illiana spoke

"Hey Link, have any of that medicine on you? Because I think I might need some"

"Ah yes, the placebo effect is strong, but not that strong" Earning a baffled look from Jaune "That, my friend, was only water, cherry powder, and just a hint of lemon"

"For dust sake!-"

"It's not the end of the world" Lucina shouted, "But we must divide and conquer" To which everyone nodded in approval

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin all turned back, and went to face off with the Deathstalker nearby

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang went towards the Chimera. Just as it swiped at them, they leaped over it, seeing as their real target was the Nevermore

Leaving Link, Lucina, Leon, and Illiana to deal with the Chimera in between both groups

Nora was quick to attack the Grimm, but only managed to slam the armored head with her hammer. As such the Deathstalker aimed to sting Nora, who pulled the trigger on her hammer handle, and propelled herself backwards with a shot. Ren shot at the stinger at the same time, to move its original aim and managed to successfully change its direction to its claw. Causing it to let off a shrill screech

Once there Pyrrha quickly sliced at the golden stinger, as Jaune deflected the other claw from Pyrrha, the claw slid across the face of the shield as they created distance from it.

As the Chimera charged toward its opponents. Leon grabbed Oblivion and forced it in the lions massive maw, and both skidded to a stop. Limiting its movements on both its legs and the other heads. Illiana quickly followed by freezing the beast's legs with Blooming Lily' ice rounds. Lucina quickly aimed to sever the head, but the tail made it too dangerous to even attempt. All while Link was dodging the flame from the reptilian head, to shoot at it.

In a quick motion, Leon removed his sword from the beasts maw, and cut a clean line through the lions mouth. In response, Illiana quickly climbed onto the broad side of Oblivion, and slam her weapon onto one of the other heads, cracking the goat's' horns, and landing with a spin.

Just as the sound of something else cracking became evident

With both the force of Illianas attack, and one large leap. The Chimera broke from its ice shackles, and lunged at a different target. Aiming at the Deathstalker nearby

Crashing through the Deathstalker team, the Chimera ripped off a chunk of the stinger, making it barely hang on with any flesh, and removed it from its claw. All with only its snake tail.

As Jaune took notice of this, and made a quick decision "Pyrrha, the tail"

She nodded "On it", hurling her shield onto the stingers loose thread, making it fall and impale one of the Chimeras heads, the reptile to be exact. Its eyes dimmed red to empty black, and Pyrrhas shield ricocheting off a nearby pillar and back to her hands

Finally, while the Deathstalker was screaming in pain, the Chimera took grasp on its neck and silenced the scorpion, who followed the impaled heads eyes

"Guys, you wanna take care of this?" Jaune remarked

"On it" everyone shouted. Illiana slid toward the underbelly, and managed to blow through the thick fur. Once in a proper angle, she pressed a trigger on her weapons handle, and shot right through the goat's head with thunder, sliding her even further out.

Lucina attempted to impale the head as well-

But instead was knocked out of the air by its wounded head, as Illianas bullet only hit it at the jawline

She crashed back down to earth, her families Falchion was far from her reach, landing right behind the Grimm. Illiana was still sliding because of the shot she made and Leon was not close enough to save her. There was little she could do, as the snake shot forward at her but only shut her eyes for the awaiting bite

Yet the bite never came, instead was replaced with a rather hard slap onto her chest. As well as blood across her body. All caused by the tail-

The severed tail to be exact

Between the Chimera and Lucina, Link was there. Sword unsheathed, and poised in the air. As everyone took note of the weapon, even the Chimera

The sword itself was a double edged arming sword with a narrow ricasso and a wide, shallow fuller that runs almost the entire length of the blade. Even though the blade made a clean cut through the tail, it was not stained. Instead the blade glimmered a pure, ethereal like white glow, with the symbol on Links right hand etched onto both sides of the blade. A small yellow gemstone embedded in both ends of the blue crossguard, which gave the visage of wings.

Everyone looked on in awe of the sword. They saw the beauty of the sword, but also felt an unmistakable sense of pressure when looking at the blade.

Yet Lucina saw something more. She couldn't shake this feeling of something divine between Link and his blade, nor can she unsee the faint glow behind Links right hand as well. All Lucina managed to think was " _Wow"_ taking a deep look into Links face, she felt her face heat up.

As soon as time seemingly reseted, Link quickly spun on his heel with his sword as the arc, managing to drop the mighty beast on its back. Before it was even able to get back up, Link took to the air. The swords blade aimed at the ground, and skewered at the beasts chest. A brutal hit, but the Chimera was still alive

Barely able to shake off his attacker, Link leaped off it as the Chimera shakily stood up. While it was doing so, Link pointed his sword upwards, a blue light formed from the tip of the blade, and fell towards the base. Once making contact, the whole blade was coated in blue light

Quickly swinging downward, Link easily rend the beast in half and leaving a gash in the forest floor a few meters behind it, as well as clearing a few branches...and trees

Upon turning to see how the other girls were doing with the Nevermore, they saw that the ruins were somehow placed in even more ruins, as they were running back to the main group from makeshift platforms caused by a collapsed tower

"Woah, what happened here" Yang questioned, everyone only pointed at Link

"Agh, none of our weapons can bring it down" Weiss pointed towards the Nevermore

Ruby gritted her teeth, before remembering something, "Illiana, can you use your weapon like when we were in the dust shop"

Illiana however, shook her head "I can bring it down, but I don't think I can make the shot."

"Leon quick, sword in the ground" Link commanded, as Leon impaled Oblivion into the ground, Link assembled Farore and used its guard as a biprod substitute

"Let's see if this works!" Link shouted, taking careful aim at the flying chicken. Seconds passed, as he pulled the trigger

The same gunshot echoed through the air, as Illiana, Ruby, and Blake took notice of something " _That sound...he was helping us/he helped me"_ thinking back to when they heard the same noise

Upon making contact with its wing, the Nevermore barely kept its flight, since it pierced right through the wing like paper., up until the second one pierced its other wing. Causing it to fall back down to earth.

Essentially, Link 'clipped' its wings

Ruby squealed at this, very loudly saying "He's so cool, and cute~" unconsciously squealing that last bit, to which a remote amount of people heard. Much to her surprise, she blinked a few times before speaking "Did I just say that out loud?"

Yang took this opportunity and as she nodded a yes "You two can kiss, after we get back" Ruby just blushed a red, as deep as her cloak

She attempted to talk back, but only saw Yang point at Link and turned around, hugging herself and making kissing noises, giving Ruby a face even redder than she could think. Yang only laughed while Lucina was glaring at her

"Hey Lucina, care to run what just happened here to me?" Link said with a glare of his feral blue eyes, directed at Yang. Yang likely saw glass shatter, most likely her personal well being, when she saw Lucina nod

Lucina started to walk over to Link, only to be pulled by Yang, who gave her a look that was silently begging Lucina not to tell Link about their 'conversation'. Seeing as she was able to see the destruction Link had caused

Lucina only sighed. Slowly she walked towards Link "I'm guessing you know the problem here?" Lucina stated and Link replied with a nod and a sigh

"Sadly they think this is the first time I had to deal with this. I'm guessing you too had this happen Lucina" which she replied with a nod _'No, question about that, a blind man can tell you're beautiful'_

Just as the whole group turned to leave the ruins behind. From the thick dust cloud the Nevermore caused from its freefall, it stood straight and cried a caw. In clear pain, but still wanting to fight

"This thing is as persistent as Roman" Illiana shouted

Like owls, everyone said in unison "Who?"

"That's a story for later. Now, someone wake Ruby up." Illiana pointed

The Ruby in question was a little ways away from everyone, hood up to try and hide the embarrassment from before and seemingly attempting to shrink from the group

Out of everyone in the mass group "Come on Ruby, you need to stand straight" Link said, but only made her shrink even more "Ruby, a leader doesn't cower in fear. A leader leads their team through till the end" To which Ruby slowly picked her head up

Taking a look at her team of Weiss, Yang, and Blake. She took careful note of everyone, and their weapons "I got just the idea. Yang, Blake, Weiss regroup!" she shouted running back to the mass group

Link smiled "And you might need a little boost for that"

Ruby only looked back at Link curiously as he pulled both Judgement, and a speed loader with golden rounds "All I ask of you Ruby is to not pull away"

Once fully loaded, Link pointed Judgement at Ruby, to which she 'Eped'. Much to everyone's discomfort and horror, especially Yang, who looked like she wanted to murder Link. He pulled the trigger making Ruby stumble backwards slightly by the force.

However soon after, a soothing golden light enveloped her and her weapon. "I-I'm good everyone. Now, let's do this!"

Weiss quickly froze the Nevermores tail and wings to the cliff, making it unable to move freely, while both Yang and Blake took Blakes Gambol Shroud ribbon to two different pillars. Ruby took to the air, and landed on the center of the rope, as Weiss creating a glyph to aim Ruby at the Nevermore.

The group made a slingshot, with an unmissable target

Once launching, Ruby was followed closely by golden rose petals, spinning to gather momentum, she latched Crescent Rose onto the Nevermores neck, and shattered the ice formed on its wings. As well as severing the head clean off. Upon her feet made contact with the wall, a large crater was formed from underneath her

"Welp...that was a thing" Leon remarked, as Yang decided to take a swing at Links arm..with her weapon nonetheless

"What did you do to my sister?!" Eyes going back to red, turns out emotions affect her strength as well

"Aura Spike Bullet, but I prefer calling it 'Persona' bullet **(Wonder where the idea is from)** , greatly increases the person's abilities, at the cost of aura. Also allows anything to bypass armor. Even a stick can go through a Nevermores armor with it" Link explained as he rubbed his arm

"Well then" Jaune spoke up "I think it would be best if we went back to Beacon" An idea everyone could agree on.

Everyone walked side by side back to Beacon, relics at hand. Well Illiana put on her headphones and danced her way back

VVV

Back in Beacon, the announcements were, well, announced for the newly formed teams. Besides the students, both Glynda and Ozpin were at the stage, while Rika went off on her own

"...Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You brought back the black bishop pieces. From this day forth, you will be known as team CRDL, Cardinal," announced Headmaster Ozpin. "Cardin Winchester shall be your leader from now on."

The four nodded before backing off the stage to let the next team get their glory.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You all selected the white rook pieces, and shall now be known as team JNPR, Juniper. Led by Jaune Arc."

Everyone in the newly formed team JNPR looked at Jaune in anticipation, though he was just in shock

"L-Led by?"

Ozpin only nodded a yes "Congratulations young man"

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You all chose the white knight pieces. Today on, you will be referred to as team RWBY, Ruby. Your leader will be...Ruby Rose."

Ruby held a smile of joy, just as her sister nearly tackled her to the ground.

"Long live team RWBY, right, sis?" asked Yang in glee.

"Yeah, Banzai!" Ruby yelled followed by Blake and Yang "Banzai!" all three tilted a bit slightly as a gong sounded, reason why, Nora

"Not to be rude, but there is still one more team to be formed. I ask that you leave the stage," said Ozpin before turning to the remaining four.

"Link Avelon, Illiana Alarose, Lucina Gimmal, and Leon Tora. You all chose the Black Knight chess pieces." What caught the attention of everyone was that...both Glynda and Ozpin snickered announcing them. Today, you will now be known as LALT, Loyalty. Your leader will be… Link Avelon" to which Link nodded, shaking the man's hand

Leon smiled "Ironic, since we grabbed the knight pieces"

"I do believe that we should grab some food as reward" Link spoke, everyone nodded, except Illiana-

Because she screamed "FOOOOD" and dashed off by herself

Ozpin only spoke one last line "This is looking to be a rather...interesting year"

VVV

As other teams already went off to their dorms, only a few were remaining in the auditorium, and three of the few are Link, Lucina, and Ruby.

"You did great out there Ruby, you really do deserve to be the leader" Lucina praised the young girl, who with a blush, gave an embarrassed laugh "You even took Links Persona bullet well"

Ruby nodded, but quickly changed to a shiver. Thinking back at how to actually use it

However, she was quickly knocked out of her thoughts when Link pulled her in for a hug. Still keeping her blush she returned the hug

"I know it's scary, seeing the barrel of the gun pointed at you held by a comrade, first instinct is to run, but you took it better than I thought"

Link let go of Ruby, but Ruby clung around his neck for a few seconds before letting go, before he remembered something

"Welp, we should go to our rooms, by the way, where is it?" Link spoke to his new teammate

Ruby looked over Lucinas shoulder while she was still sitting down, only to start giggling at the room number

"Would you look at that, our rooms are next to each other" Ruby pointed out

"I guess we're neighbors then, you wouldn't mind if I ask for a cup of sugar now." Link said with sarcasm evident in his voice "Now then, shall we?" Link gesturing to the door

While the three of them walked off, Lucina heard Link give a 'umph'. When she turned around to see what happened, she saw the 15 year old redhead was on his back with rose petals following her, meaning she used her semblance to run towards Link.

"Well then, thanks for the warning Ruby" Link said recovering his footing

"Onward my mighty steed!" Ruby shouted as they walked out the door, hugging his neck

Both Link and Lucina were laughing at her antics, and yet Link didn't mind if he piggybacked Ruby seeing as she was light.

As they all walk out the door, and ready to start their new lives.

* * *

 **As they are accepted into Beacon, I decided to not be extracurricular on the team LALT, and just decided on Loyalty, considering that's what I wanted for it. Also for the Chimera Grimm, I was just reading greek mythology and decided one at random. It was either that or the Hydra, and considering that a Hydra is near immortal...yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Final night to the first day_

The three students were heading to their new rooms in which they will live for the next four years, both Link and Lucina slowed when they were closing in to their rooms

"Looks like we're here, now Ruby" Talking to the girl on his shoulders :Though i'm not complaining, I prefer you go to your room" Link said before kicking at his and Lucinas new dorm rooms door

Ruby sighed and reluctantly got off Links back, heading for her own room right next door. When their door opened, they found Leon had opened it for them, wearing the same, simple pair of gray sweatpants and shirt. Looking past him they saw Illiana bouncing on a bed with her back, seemingly testing the comfortability. Wearing a white nightgown, which strangely enough had emanated a grassy smell to linger around the room, she still had her boots on, though untied.

"Ah Link, Lucina. What kept you two?" Leon said, leading the two in the room.

"Sorry, we were a bit preoccupied with out things. Turns out team RWBY lives right next to us." Link spoke, yet Illiana wanted to poke in

"Are you sure~" Illiana spoke in a sing song voice "Because I think you two wanted to be alone~"

Causing both knights to blush a bit and look away from each other. This did not go unnoticed by Illiana, and she continued with her teasing, by making kissy faces directed at them, Link stared at her dryly and Lucina still kept looking away.

"W-We should all just unpack" Lucina mumbled, rolling her stiff shoulders

"Ugh, can't that wait till morning? We just came back from a test" Illiana unceremoniously plopped back onto her bed

"I'm with Illiana" Leon spoke "We can still unpack in the morning"

"You do you, i'll unpack then." placing his bags on the floor "Hey Lucina you wa-" stopping to see her follow Illiana, and plop face down on her bed, still fully clothed in her armor, and letting out a sigh of content and a muffled 'Later'

"Never mind" Link shook his head in disapproval, taking a notice of the room.

Claiming one of the four cabinets to be his own, Link dropped his arsenal "Okay, this one should be clothes, this should be tools, this should be for my pouches" quietly mumbling, to which none of the others really paid much attention. Up until something caught Illianas attention

"And this one should be locked" Link whispered and pulled a necklace that was in his tunic, surprisingly it didn't seemed to break after his initiation. It was shaped as a tear drop and glowed a rainbow color when pointed to the light. A lock was placed on one of Links cabinets where he placed a noticeable worn out bag after he said what he said, locking the cabinet with the necklace.

"What's in the bag?" Illiana said, getting looks of confusion and yet interest from the remaining teammates.

"None of your concern" Link said with a cold stare and a commanding voice, this just shocked everyone. For something so small, he got real defensive about it. Until they heard a knock on their door, Link opened it and saw it was Ruby though she was still in her normal attire

"Hello Ruby, how do you do"

"How do I do what?" Was Rubys response, Illiana did her best to try and hold back her laugh, while Leon did the same.

Quickly shaking off the question, she asked her own "Hey, Link, I was wondering if you want to sit next to me and my team during lunch tomorrow?"

"That can be a slight problem Ruby" Link said, when he figured out he just dumbfounded Ruby, he facepalmed _'Did she not know the rules about lunches'_

"Ruby, lunches depend on the classes you have, and determine whether you have it slightly earlier or later, so we might not have it together at all" earning a sad 'oh' from Ruby

"Though I cannot speak for my team, nor the lunch I shall have, I would love to. See you then Little Red" Link said with a smile while ruffling the redheads hair and closed the door. Despite Ruby pouting on the other side of the door for her hairs sake, she was happy enough to look forward to tomorrow

Just as Link turned around he came to the sight of his team staring at him, leaving him only to question "What?" as he started to remove his shoulder plate and his scarf, which surprisingly, was free from any remains that it was even in the forest.

"So...When're you asking her out?" Illiana just baffled Link "You can see you two being all lovey dovey with each other. Or do you have feelings for someone else~" Illiana said, this quickly lead for Link to find out that she was the team's tease

"Well i'm talking to her right now, aren't I?" Link said, teasing the teaser harder, giving her a red face as she covered her mouth, gathering laughs from everyone

Yet they were all interrupted by another knock on their door. Illiana opened to see the Raven haired, Blake Belladonna in her sleeping ware

"Hello Belladonna" Illiana spoke "Mind if I ask what are you doing here?"

"I came to look for Link" Pointing at the hunter sitting on the bed "You promised to teach me about pressure points"

Link thought for a second before remembering the first night "Oh right, you wanted to learn the basics didn't you?" To which Blake nodded "Alright, Leon, mind if I use you as an example" the student shrugged as he shook his head 'no'

"Alright Blake, here are some of the basic areas" Link spoke, making mention to some basic ones, on the wrist, webbing of the hands thumb and index finger, nape of the neck, and others.

"So Blake, those are some of the basic areas. Let's see if you can use them yourself" Link spoke, getting Blake to move besides Leon

Grabbing his hand, she applied a fair amount of pressure on the wrist, getting Leon to unclench his fist as a sharp pain jolted into him

"Okay okay, that's enough Blake" Leon spoke, using his other arm to grab hold of Blakes hand….

"BLAKE" Leon yelled at the girl, still holding his wrist

Blake looked over at Link as he nodded for her to let go "Alright Blake, if that's all, I guess I'll see you tom-"

"Wait, Link" Blake interrupted "I actually want to some way to use pressure points in battle. Mind if you teach me?"

Link instead smiled "Sure thing Blake, we can make it a daily routine. How about...half an hour, before curfew? Starting next week?"

"Next week? How come?"

"Well, we still need to get our bearings straight, and also decide on a place to do so. Plus, gets you a chance to expand your knowledge on it"

Blake nodded, leaving the room with a smile of content. Link poked his head out and spoke to her "You know, you look kinda cute in that" Causing Blake to blush

"Thank y-"

"Night kitty cat" Link said with a smirk, quietly enough so that only she could hear him. And completely derailed her thoughts. Blake stood still for a few seconds, her blood seemingly ran

cold, before she walked to her room.

VVV

In Ozpins tower, taking a look over at the participants, Ozpin sipped his drink and chuckled "Quite an interesting group, wouldn't you say Glynda?" Ozpin asked to his assistant.

"They are indeed," replied the Huntress, setting down a few files onto Ozpin's desk.

"Ah, I take it that you found the files I told you about?" he asked.

Glynda nodded. "There were only so many to be found regarding Avelons past. Despite being registered at Signal Academy, he didn't have very much in the way of history."

Ozpin nodded in understanding and sat down and opened some of the files, one revealed a picture of Link back when he went to Signal, but nothing important. Ozpin skimmed through the file and closed it, as it was merely a bio of Link. Another was just his records from Signal, but nothing really distinguishable "Was this all the info you could recover from him?"

Glynda nodded "He and his family has secluded himself from most of civilization, during his childhood, but he does have a distant blood relative. However, it's unknown whether or not he is deceased"

Ozpin only sighed, as the enigma, only known as Link, was in his school, he was even able to talk to him, but he has given little to no information about himself, but a question had popped into his mind

"Family?"

In which Glynda shook her head in sadness "Unfortunately no, they were sent out on a mission. Though the mission was a success...it had cost them their lives"

Ozpin had yet another question "What about Leon Tora?"

"I figured you might want to know about him" Glynda said placing other files on the desk "Though he has more information than Link, there still some nounces that are left to make him still an unknown"

Ozpin took a look at the files and scanned through them, as the moon was at its highest

 **Cue close up to the shattered moon.**

VVV

As the sun rose, the light slipped through the windowsill of team LALTs room. As such, there are two types of people who react accordingly. Early birds, and night owls, as well as the rare mixed. Both usually don't get along well, with considering their sleepless night, or spiteful morning

In team LALT, they were split. With Link waking to see the cheerful girl, fully awake and nearly fully clothed with Beacons provided uniform, only missing the blazer.

"Hey Illiana, I didn't know you were a early riser, considering how you sleep" Link commented through his yawn only earning a shrug and stifled giggle from Illiana. That reason being because she was one of those people.

The type of person who sleeps sprawled out across her bed.

"Anyway, want to head out to the cafeteria or wake these two up?" gesturing to Leon and, surprisingly, Lucina, who was lightly snoring while in her blanket cocoon.

Illiana, while speaking, stretched "Let them sleep, we'll wake them up if we manage to finish and they're still sleeping, deal?". Link only nodded, and quickly changed into more public clothing. As both headed out the door

Both hunters in training started off by going to the cafeteria. Link with his chicken sandwich and Illiana with her burgers **(Plural)** Bathroom to change, exploring the area, with laughter in the mix.

All in all, they were getting used to their new school. Their new life.

As both entered their room, they came to the sight of Leon and Lucina still passed out on their beds. Only difference is one of Leons feet is hanging from the bed, and Lucina is no longer a cocoon, but on her stomach

"How much sleep do they need" Illiana was starting to become aggravated. All while Link reached over, grabbing a whistle from seemingly nowhere. Taking a deep breath, he blew the whistle and successfully woke up both sleeping teammates.

"AGH, WHY" Lucina said as she nearly fell, well rolled out, from her bed. With the same tone she used when Link suprised her with his rifle shot during their forest exam. Leon on the other hand, only slightly woke up, with a yawn nonetheless

"You two 'Sleeping Beauties' need to get ready, otherwise you'll be late for class, you still have enough time to finish your basic needs." Illiana pointed out.

Both Leon and Lucina grumbled as she was right. As both Leon and Link were pushed out the room by Illiana for Lucina to change, so Leon changed in the bathroom.

 **Inside**

"You know Lucina, I never thought you were one that binds" Illiana pointed out towards Lucina. Cut white wrapping laying on the floor, and seeing that she was... 'bigger' without her armor than with it

She responded, with a blush "Y-Yeah...just...don't tell anyone. Please"

Illiana waved her hand "Don't worry Lucina, no one outside will hear about this" to which Lucina gave her a smile. Taking notice of the same white fabric on Lucinas bed, she stood "Here, let me help you" Lucina nodded a thanks

As Illiana was finishing, wrapping Lucina back up, Lucina spoke up "Since you know something about me, can you return the favour?"

Illiana sighed and shrugged "Ask away" walking back while Lucina buttoned her shirt

"What is with you and your headphones?" pointing to her headphones that seemingly are always on

"This was a gift" Grabbing it rather possessively "I always have it on. Except when sleeping, it's rather uncomfortable. But it's always besides me"

"Wait...even in the shower?" Lucina questioned. Her response

"Yup" emphasizing the 'p', Lucina only reacted with a facepalm at her teammates response

Few seconds after all of team LALT were done being ready. Illiana went out the door, while both Link and Leon came walking back.

Link had the normal Beacon uniform, along with his hat, he wasn't going to seemingly give up a part of himself, and Judgement held on a holster on his right hip.

"Aren't you afraid they're going to take Judgement away?" Illiana spoke, wearing the normal school uniform, along with her iconic headset on her neck.

Leon waved them off, wearing a gray scarf draped inside the uniform "Nah, not only does he have to threaten one with it, it holds only recovery rounds. Which do exactly what they named for"

Lucina exited the room, and along with the uniform, she wore her cape as well as her golden hairpin. Once seeing her team outside, she gave a smile. "Well, onto class"

Just then, the team heard another whistle, coming from team RWBY room. The young leader shouting "LET'S GET MOVING, LAZY BUMS" to which both Leon and Lucina reflexively jumped, getting laughs from Link and Illiana

Sometimes, it's rewarding to be an early riser with a late sleeper

 **Small timeskip**

Team LALT were already near the door to class, when they heard running behind them. All four turned to see team RWBY and JNPR alongside them, were quickly giving chase, as the clock was near the deadline.

Team LALT just sweatdropped with an awkward smile. Opening the door to class, they only found themselves to be slapped by a cold air that escaped the room.

Finding their teacher to be the familiar, snow haired, cloudy eyed adolescent

* * *

 **And so begins the first day of Beacon, along with a new face. Sorry about the short chapter. Would be even shorter if I made the night a separate part.**

 **Side note, I had thought Lucina did in fact bind to keep up the Marth charade in Fire Emblem Awakening. Turns out, that's false. So I said to myself, 'Why not? It's my story' ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**


	7. Chapter 7

**Since we have reached Beacon, I decided to slow down chapter posts. Only real reason I have for posting rapidly, was because I deemed it as a small compromise.**

 **But yes, hopefully you all understand my decision as of now**

* * *

Chapter 7

 _Not just the students first day_

The seats filled with students, having both team RWBY and JNPR nearby. Rika wore a similar attire as when she introduced herself and at the speech. Same white dress, and white shoes. The only difference was the addition of a white jacket with black seams.

Her shoes clacked loudly on the floor as she walked forward to introduce herself, the bottom of the dress slightly flowing along with her "Good morning class. I am your teacher, Rika Glacier" Instantly, one random student rose his hand "Yes?" as they opened their mouths, Rika interrupted "When speaking, please stand"

As such, Jaune stood "I can't help but notice...you don't exactly look older than us"

"Great observation there" she pointed to Jaune "I am not older than I look" giving a rather mirthful smile "In fact, i'm only-"

"Hello~"

The whole class was just confused at the sing song voice. Up until someone walked through the door, while Nora responded with a 'Hello' of her own. Everyone expected it to be a late student, or just a passerby

They didn't notice that it would be a huntsman with snow white hair, azure suit, and cane in hand

"So" he spoke, walking up to Rika "These are your students" his eyes drifted across the seats.

Leon instantly recognized him "Mr. Glacier? What are you doing here?"

He gave a two finger salute at the boy "Nothing much, and I hope you too Leon. But I only came down to see how my baby sister is doing" ruffling her hair as to make a point

"Really big bro, this' your plan." she spoke, fixing her hair "Embarrass me in front of my class?" Rika gave a pout "That's a new low for you Jack"

He gave a smile "So, does my sister want to teach her students, or fight me?"

She however, returned the smile with one of her own "How about both" gathering murmurs from everyone

"You and I both know that you've yet to beat me sis, but thanks for Dust Calibur. Best present I've gotten from you" Jack spoke. Holding his cane sword in front of him, still sheathed.

"So" Jack only looked around "How's Riviera treating you?"

"She's doing fine, thanks"

Jack smiled "So, you want to go all out?" clashing his fist together

Rika however, waved him off "Nah, I want to actually keep a job, by letting the building stand"

"Hey, why call it ice cream if it doesn't involve ice"

"That doesn't mean to freeze the building into a block of ice!" Rika retorted

Jack scoffed "It wasn't that bad"

She only had a deadpan look at him "Half the block was coated in ice"

Jack rubbed his neck sheepishly "Yeah...we kinda got carried away on that one" to which both slowly nodded

Jack wanted to continue but only shook his head "Anyway, let's just set the stage!" both said in unison

Instantly, Jack placed his palm onto the floor, covering it whole with a thin ice layer. Rika on the other hand, held a fist over her chest. Slowly causing the air around the room to chill and become to be a thin mist. Evident on the eyes, but can be seen through rather cloudy.

This was gathering a majority of the students to cheer at the fight, while the others looked and shivered on

Among the majority was Illiana, practically bouncing in her seat. Must be that high energy. While Lucina was among the shivers.

Then she felt something cover her, looking back she saw it was Link, who placed his blazer on her. "You know, you don't have to do this"

Link nodded "Okay" taking off the jacket, much to Lucina's discomfort, it was warm and...safe. Then, he placed it back "And this is me wanting to do this" she only responded with a warm, genuine smile. She turned back to the fight starting, clutching the jacket tighter

"Now then" both, once more, spoke in unison "Shall we begin?"

Instantly Jack moved in on Rika, who tapped her foot and made a wall of ice materialize in front of her, launching Jack upwards, with the edge nearly hitting him. The air around her thickened and formed into many ice daggers, hurling all of them at her brother. Who responded by slashing them all. Quickly falling back down to close the distance between them

Rika quickly made a ice sword from the air around her and parried all attacks her brother gave her. Seeing as he was far stronger than her, blocking is not an option she held against Jack.

The sound of metal clashing against the ice rang through the room, along with the cheers of students. Just as Jack made a small sword beside him. Hurling it at Rika, who just dodged, barely scraping her thigh while cutting through the bottom of her dress.

Upon landing, Rikas foot quickly swiped at his legs, making icicles form diagonally from the ground. Forcing Jack to jump back or get impaled by them. Using the distance, Rika quickly broke the sword and morphed it into a lance. **(1)**

Jack backpedaled to avoid the swings from his younger, but skilled sister. To find Rika impaled her ice lance onto the ground and forming a whip on her other hand. Jacks eyes widened slightly at the sight, but along with a smirk. As Rikas whip latched on his feet, making him stumble a bit. As Rika broke her whip, she jumped towards the lances handle.

Using the momentum, she managed to pick back up the lance and, with a flip, land cut diagonally at Jacks. However, she only managed to graze the suit

"Aw man, just got this cleaned" Jack spoke, taking a piece of the cloth

Rika shrugged and giggled "Maybe you can get another one. What is it this time, your 7th this month?"

"9th" getting a look from Rika "I had a run in on a Deathstalker, then an Arachnoid"

She sighed at her brother "Let's just continue this"

Jack nodded, as the air around him thickened. Slowly collapsing on him, while Rika stood firmly, weapon now being an ice katana held at her right hip

Just as the air made contact with Jack, it formed into an ice coating over him. Forming beside him was an ice knife, to which Jack launched it a few feet away from Rikas foot.

"That won't work on me this time Jack!" Ignoring the knife, both rushed towards each other

Once both were within swinging distance, Rika quickly slashed at the air, then slashed at Jack. Sheathing her sword as well, all in a single motion. Jack landed with a thud

Twice...wait what?

From behind Rika, blue eyes lit up, as well as a canes shadow pulled back became evident through the mist.

Rikas eyes widened at realization. Just as her finger hovered over the end of the swords handle, a cane was hovering, just over her neck.

If the sheath had not been there, and Jack hadn't stopped, Rika would have been hurt.

The class erupted in a roar

"Well then...it's a draw" Jack just saying that caused the cheers to die down, as they looked on with confusion

"Mr. Glacier-" Weiss stood

Jack instantly waver her off "Jack. I'm not your teacher so please, no formalities directed at me"

"Jack ' _Feels weird addressing a huntsmen like that'_ I do think you're mistaken. But it is clear that you would have attacked first"

"Well now, let's recreated it, shall we" Jack made an ice statue of himself, while Rika did herself. Both of which stood in the same position as the final moment. "Now if I would have continued, Rika would have been dropped." emphasizing by the statue moving and breaking the ice Rikas head

"But" Rika joined "If I hadn't stopped as well, Jack would have been ripped to shreds"

Ren joined in "So...how would you have done so ?"

"Like so" Rika crouched back down, and tapped her pinky onto her ice katanas handle.

Right next to Jacks ice statue, a riff ripped open from the misty air, and the statue was ripped to shreds by both the wind slashes and ice shards flying from said riff.

Meaning that in one second, they would have critically wounded each other if they continued to attack.

Jack, once again, ruffled Rikas hair "Amazing for an 19 y/o...right" People's eyes were as wide as saucers "Oh right," Jack looked at everyone with a look Leon was all too familiar with. His tranquil blue eyes sharpened and gave a glare to everyone "Do not try to make a move on my sister" emphasizing by unsheathing his cane sword.

Rika in response just fixed her hair, while rolling her eyes with a smile evident

"Welp, I shall take my leave" returning to his normal demeanor, and his weapon to the sheath "Au revoir" Jack took a bow and left the room

Rika instead took a sigh, walking to the center of the room "Okay class enough interruptions and let's start class." The air returning back to normal "As your schedule says, you all have some variation of combat training, Grimm studies, and history. This class, is Aura Training."

Yang raised her hand "But what are we going to do? We know our semblances, we know how aura works? So how is this going to help us"

"Ah yes, some may know your semblance from heart, others may have unlocked it, and few have yet to realize it" giving a quick glance at Jaune, not noticeable by other students "But what I am here to help you all better understand is to better use your aura, help you all master your semblances, and use them in ingenuitive ways, all in one"

People nodded in understanding while Rika smiled "Now then, who would like to show their semblance right now"

Some rose their hands, but one was the fastest. Very noticeable, especially when it was a 15 y/o girl, with a cape, continuously saying 'pickmepickmepickme-'.

As such Rika asked a question "Ms. Ruby Rose, what is your semblance?"

"Oh, my semblance is my speed" making a point by running up next to Rika with said semblance, rose petals following closely

"I see, and how long can you keep your semblance active"

"Oh, I can keep it active for a long time, but I do get tired after awhile of using it too much"

"Considering how you run, have you ever thought about using it as an offensive maneuvers?"

"Of course" Ruby chimed "I use it and Crescent Rose together and-"

Rika interrupted "I mean using your semblance alone"

Ruby thought for a while but just shook her head "Never thought of it"

"Considering you track a large amount of wind wherever you go. It would not be abnormal if you are able to create a slipstream when you try to. Nor will it be unlikely to create a small vacuum"

Ruby was in deep thought, as she crouched down, ready to run-

"Please refrain from attempting right now"

-She tripped and face planted on the floor

"Ms. Glacier" Link stood "You explained something about 'mastering' our semblances? Can you please expand the meaning?"

"Ah yes, you all saw me and my brother fight yes" everyone nodded in response "Now a question for all of you...what do you think my semblance is?"

People threw guesses as to what it was, ranging from Wind to the most common one being Mist "Actually, my semblance is ice manipulation"

"But didn't you cause the air to become misty?" Weiss stood

"Yes, you are correct Ms. Schnee. But I have learned to use my semblance to the peak of its ability" to which she giggled "Before, I could only manipulate ice nearby. But as of today, I can make my own and use it in ways I could only dream of"

"I created the air to cool down enough to become visible. As such, I can create weapons by the icy air around me, able to locate people by the shift of the air, and much more"

"So the same can be said by your brother" Pyrrha joined

"Jack!? Oh nonono" shaking her head, her hair followed "He and I have the same semblance, a family semblance. However he knows how to mix it with combat better than I can, but he has yet to 'master' it as a whole"

"What if you get in a fight in a really hot place?" Yang entered

"That us not a real problem. My ice can not only survive the hottest of temperatures, it can freeze them too. Only difference is both the amount of concentration and the needed aura to use it as such"

"About the fight" Leon asked, Rika only nodded "You did say that you are able to essentially 'see' your opponents through the mist. How did you not know your brother was behind you, while you attacked the ice statue?"

"Mr. Tora my brother was right about you. Not only are you very perceptive, and are an interesting student catching that" Leon smiled a bit at the praise "But to answer your question, no I could not see him through the mist at that time. That's because we both came up with countermeasures for each other."

"Jack can freely move through the misty air, but his technique are more of a gamble. It can be a complete ice clone, so he can move behind me. Or only be an ice cloak, mitigating any damage received. Making me essentially 'All or nothing'"

Blake entered the conversation "What about you, since you said 'Both' made countermeasures against each other"

"Well, when one force collides with an equal force in the opposite direction, they cancel each other out. To put it bluntly, if Jack uses an attack, I can use the same attack at the same force to negate it"

"How is that a counter-measure?" Ruby stood

"Remember, I have better control of our semblance. If Jack tries to match me blow for blow by semblance, I will come victorious in the end"

"Can I ask one more question?" Illiana raised her hand

Rika shrugged, "Of course, but please let us make it be the last question about myself"

"Why are your eyes cloudy?"

Rika blinked, she looked rather surprised at that question "This is a trait that my family passed down from female to female" pointing to her eye

"Ohh" Lucina understood "So that's why your brother doesn't have it, because it's only for the females in your lineage"

"That is right Ms. Gimmal. Only the the females can have this eye color" Rika spoke

"You know, they do look rather pretty" Lucina added

Rika smiled, but interestingly enough, hung her head down as she spoke in a voice so quiet, a bat next to her would be unable to catch it

"Yes...pretty indeed"

VVV

Jack was walking through the halls of Beacon, enjoying the soundless halls besides his footsteps, up until

"Jack Glacier" the man in questioned turned to see Ozpin "I thought you were still in Atlas"

"Atlas is mine and my sisters home, but I still have a job and a sweetheart here in Signal. You know better than that Ozpin"

Ozpin chuckled "Why of course, but may I ask why you interrupted Ms. Glaciers class?"

"Well she is my sister. But it's mainly about her being 19 years old, teaching in a high school so to speak, and considering how she looks...I might make surprise visits to take care of her"

"Jack, I know that you worry about your sister and I have no right to take any action between you two siblings. But you can trust my words" placing one hand on Jack's shoulder "That your sister is in good hands"

"You know I trust you better than anyone Ozpin, but you already know about my sisters... condition."

"Of course, and despite that she has proven herself as capable as she can. But there will come a time when she will need you, but worrying too much might push her away" Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug

"Hey Oz, mind if I have some"

Ozpin let out a whole hearted laugh "Like brother like sister" handing him his mug

Taking a drink from the mug, making sure to pick a side Ozpin hadn't drank from, Jack remembered something "Oh right, Ozpin can you do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is"

"Its real simple, I have to go to work, so can you give this mug to Rika. It has her favorite animal, a cat." to which Ozpin nodded

Jack gave Ozpin the mug, and ran off. Ozpin looked the mug over until something crossed his mind. "Wait, you're supposed to be going to work!?"

"Never did say I took the day off" Jack shouted back

Ozpin chuckled at Jack's antics "Well that can pose a problem Jack!"

The man in question nearly tripped as he looked back questionably "You're telling me that this can be a problem...this can't be good"

Ozpin only nodded "All transports are currently busy, so I guess you will have to call in to now that you will not be arriving for about an hour or so"

Jack laughed, "I guess that means I can give Rika her own gift. Hey Oz, mind if I just wander about then?"

Ozpin just shook his head, tossing Rikas gift back to him "Just don't cause problems like before." As Jack left the headmaster alone in no clear rush, he spoke to himself "Looks like an interesting start to the school year"

* * *

 **(1) When Rika 'Breaks' her weapons, she doesn't do it in a literal sense. Seeing as it's apart of her semblance, it seemingly 'pops' out of thin air, by her own will. That does not mean that objects cannot break by pure force.**

 **New character, new teacher, new class. How'd I do? I really am curious on a new teacher in Beacon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _First day mishaps_

* * *

First days are usually to get your bearings in school, introduction to both lessons and teachers new and old. Considering these teachers will be with you for your time in school, first impressions are very important.

Not so much for the second class for the whole gang.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

Standing in the middle of the classroom was Professor Port, a rather 'Port-ly' man. Having white hair, with bushy eyebrows. What differs him from the rest is his moustache. One does not simply grow a thick enough moustache to cover one's own mouth.

Behind him was chalkboards of a multitude of Grimm, the main threat of the current world. Ranging from Deathstalkers, to Nevermores, and others.

Despite this being a rather interesting class in theory, not so well executed by Port himself. Seeing as over half the room looked rather listless.

Link was only giving Port 'The Thousand Yard Stare', Lucina was not far behind him, only difference is that she was looking at the ceiling, Leon decided to fall back asleep, meanwhile Illiana was paying attention. Well somewhat, seeing as she did nod off a few times. Yang and Blake were somewhat paying attention as well, while Weiss was even taking notes on whatever he was talking about. Ruby was...well Ruby is Ruby, and currently she was drawing.

"And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses" giving Yang a sly grin, who responded with a disturbed chuckle and an eye roll "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"EEEYUP..." For some reason, one, out of uniform, student pumped his fists in the air, and cheered. Keeping that pose for a while longer, he said nothing more and sat back down rather quietly.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me!

Telling his story, which seemed to fade off into the distance, Ruby finally finished her picture, with the results being a rather interesting caricature of Mr. Port as a blob with arms and legs. Surrounding the caricature were several lines and below the picture was a label, titling the masterpiece 'Professor Poop'. She showed Weiss with a giggle and blew a quick raspberry, earning a snicker from Yang who saw it, but Weiss was easily angered by her childishness.

"Ahem" Port said loudly.

Port waited for the students who weren't focusing on his 'lecture' to pay attention again, giving a few glances at a few students, though he focused on no one in particular. Eventually, however, he resumed his tale of grandeur.

 **Skip!**

As time went on, Port was still retelling his story. Some paid more attention to the back of their eyelids "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

People clapped at the end, hoping it would be the end of class as well. Some looked at the clock, and had thought of one thing " _Did this thing move backwards?"_

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby had somehow managed to balance a pencil on top of her finger, and on top of that an apple stacked on top of a few books, silently making faces at Port when he wasn't looking, further infuriating Weiss

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby, losing interest in her balancing act, had set down her books and settled onto her desk, falling into a deep sleep.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby was unconsciously scratching and picking her nose. Weiss could take it no longer and snapped. As did her pencil.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Waking Ruby as she raised her hand, and slammed her palm on top of the desk "I do, sir!"

"Ah, very well then, anyone else?" Port stated, looking at team LALT.

"I guess i'll give it a shot" Lucina said while getting up.

As both Lucina and Weiss left the room, to grab their gear. Port left some words to their team.

"Good, only I would have thought that your leader would have volunteered, the same goes for team RWBY." Port answered.

VVV

Weiss, dressed in her combat gear, smiled as she readied her rapier, Myrtenaster, holding it forward in a fencing pose.

"So" Illiana spoke up "Are we just going to ignore the fact that random cages holding multiple Grimm seemingly popped into the room?"

The rest of team LALT only nodded "Yeah/Pretty much."

With the number of cages behind Port, he decided a 'Pick your poison' lesson. Giving the students a choice of a random cage, as resemblance to real life. Port chuckled as he readied the cage Weiss had chosen, pulling back his own axe, and slashed at the lock holding the Grimm from within. The Grimm being a Boarbatusk, it was...well a boar.

Team RWBY was cheering Weiss on, while Blake instead waved a flag, with the words RWBY written on it. Alongside team RWBY, was both Illiana and Leon. Illiana was always excited to see a fight, as much as food, Leon instead just did so if this task proved too much for Weiss, so he could step forward. Link on the other hand just kept focus on Weiss, with a judgemental stare.

"Go Weiss, represent team RWBY" Ruby cheered for her teammate.

Which didn't go quite like she expected, just as Weiss shot back "Ruby, I'm trying to concentrate."

The Grimm quickly charged Weiss, who barely managed to parry the attack. The beast was redirected, at the cost of Weiss losing her balance for a second, before she prepared once again.

"Oo-ho, you weren't expecting that one weren't you" Weiss gritted her teeth as she held Myrtenaster forward, lunging at the beast's head, hoping to impale its head and end the fight. But not only did she merely thrust incorrectly, boar just moved, making Weiss to unfortunately get her blade stuck in the beast's tusks.

"A bold approach, I like it. But can you support this?" Port commented again.

"Come on, Weiss! Show that thing who's boss!" called Ruby from the stands. Weiss just shot her a glare just as she tried to pry her weapon from the beast, but merely lost her grip of Myrtenaster, and was thrown the opposite direction she was.

Port laughed as the weapon skidded across the floor. "Oh-ho! A valiant effort, but in vain! Such a brash approach will get you nowhere against the more deadly creatures in the world!"

Weiss seethed as the beast charged again, barely dodging the attack and in the same direction Myrtenaster had been thrown, managing to reclaim her weapon as the beast turned back to face her.

"Weiss! Go for its belly, it has no ar-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" snapped Weiss in rage as she glared at Ruby once again, who visibly backed off.

She turned to see the boarbatusk curl into a ball, rotating in place to gain speed before shooting at her like a bullet. Reacting quickly, she created a light bluish glyph that stopped the beast in its tracks and flipped it onto its back. She created and additional glyph in the air, this one being black, before leaping up to it. Managing to fling herself at the beast, impaling it through the throat and killed the Grimm. Releasing her pent up breath she didn't know she was holding when finished.

Recovering from the fight, she stormed back to her seat as she seemingly shouted at her leader "Can you just stop distracting me?!". Ruby in the receiving end looked hurt.

At that point, Port raised an eyebrow in interest "Conflict, I suggest you two resolve your problems rather quickly. Otherwise you both will be harming not only yourselves but your team as a whole. Now then, on to the second test" as Port said that, Lucina went up in her full combat gear, ready to take the Grimm within the cages.

"Now then, Ms. Gimmal, which cage will you chose?" Port spoke, gesturing at the other cages.

Lucina looked back and saw her team. Illiana seemingly had sparkles in her eyes, waiting to see her friend fight. Leon held a determined look in his eyes, but also a smirk for her. Protective, but supportive. Link however was not paying attention to Lucina herself...but a cage in itself.

Lucina noticed this and decided. She pointed at the deciding cage, which was sandwiched between other cages. This caused Port to become slightly worried.

"Ms. Gimmal, I assure you t-that you might want to reconsider your choice" Port stuttered, gathering everyone's attention.

Lucina however, nodded "I'm sure Professor Port, I place trust on my teammates, and they are pointing me to that cage" aiming said cage with Falchion.

Port sighed and readied his own axe "Now I have to go hunting for these again" mumbling as he swung at the cage. And out the cage came three Grimm.

Standing on all fours, these were Primal Beowolves **(1)**. Black coats flowing through the air, the white skull plating around their legs and body, snarling at the huntress in training in front of them, piercing her with their sharp red eyes. Two of these were the Beta wolves, a male and a female, tail straight along with their backs. The other was more grotesque, having a large gash on one of his eyes, much older than the other two, and far more experienced. This one held his tail up high, and stood up straight, the Alpha himself. The deadly combination for inexperienced hunters, gathered gasps from the students around.

"WHAT IS THIS, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HER KILLED?" Weiss screamed,unbeknownst to her team, she caused Blake to flinch. Lucina on the other hand, still had fire in her eyes, but was slightly shocked. Not of the wolves themselves, but at Links observation.

One of the Betas quickly went in for a quick kill, aiming at her neck. But Lucina sidestepped. She attempted to retaliate, but the other wolf was already nearby. Forcing her to dodge again, all while the Alpha has only circled around the stage.

"What do you think it's doing?" Yang questioned Blake, but instead Illiana answered.

"From what I know and read, he's trying to learn her movements. Considering the size of the group, he must want to find how to keep them together, and alive."

Lucina slashed at the male Beta, who dodged under her sword. Following the movement, she brought her sword upwards, to meet the same results. By him leaping upwards. However, Lucina responded by keeping her aim upwards. Pulling the trigger beside Falchions handle, a thunder shot was fired from the end, hitting the male at its side.

The wolf came crashing to the ground, with a yelp of pain included. Yet, before being able to acquire the kill, the second Beta used her as a springboard. Latching her claws at her chest plate, she jumped backwards and launched Lucina onto the ground with a grunt of pain. Leaving a nasty gash on the material.

Once Lucina recovered, the other two wolves had regrouped. Defending the injured Beta. The Alpha growled from under its breath. The most interesting part was, that the injured replied with a bark of its own. Speaking to one another.

The second beta wolf charged at her, as she did the same, but she had another idea. Instead of attacking, she used its skull plating to jump over and swung a strong wide swing, directed at the injured male.

Only to find that Falchion had been grabbed by the Alphas maw, mid swing. Before even able to react at the grab, she found herself being lifted upwards and swung onto the ground. Sliding across the floor, with her Falchion spat out in front of the Alpha.

Lucina pushed herself to stand to find herself in a terrible situation, just as Port spoke up. "Now Ms. Gimmal, do you concede?" Port suggested "There is nothing wrong with doing so. I do hope you know when you are outmatched and when to fall back." Her eyes looked back at the wolfs, the female nudged the other Beta with the Alpha standing guard. Looking over the seats, all nodded for her to stop. Eyes focused to her team, Illiana gave a small thumbs up and a smile that said 'You did well', and Leon did as well.

"Link...should I?" Speaking to her leader, he only sighed

"Lucina, only you can decided that" Link nonchalantly grabbed his hat "But just because one has the advantage, doesn't mean they secured victory" sneaking in a sly grin

Lucina nodded. Dusting herself off, she spoke "Professor Port, thank you for the offer, but I must decline"

"I must say otherwise, you are putting yourself in too much danger for glory" she however waved him off

"Not for glory Professor"

Port burrowed his brows, and continued "Then for what Ms. Gimmal?"

Lucina made no attempt to answer him, instead she rushed over towards the wolves. With the Beta following suit. Once within range, the wolf attempted to bite down at her, but Lucina once again used her as a springboard, making her come back to the ground.

As for Lucina, she had a surprising tactic.

Just when she was within biting distance for the Alpha, she spun to the side, making herself parallel to the floor. Just as the Alpha chomped at her.

Wellllll~… her cape to be exact.

As for Lucina, she dropped capeless and forward. With a single motion, grabbed hold of Falchion, and slashed at the injured as well, who managed to barely dodge. But that helped little when Lucina pulled the trigger once more. Firing a shot that aimed at the Beta, piercing right through its skull, its red eyes dimmed to an empty black. With the momentum gained with the shot, she swung at the Alpha.

Who only dodged with a sidestepped. However, while Lucina was mid swing-

The second Beta wolf dashed past the Alpha, and went at the offence

Unable to stop her momentum, the Beta managed to latch onto her thigh. Gathering both a gasp from the crowd, and a yelp from Lucina herself.

Dragging her across the floor, and towards the Alpha at top speed. It came to a surprise when she stopped dead in her tracks, damn near slipping onto her back. All caused by Lucina jamming Falchion into the ground.

Thought this was a double edged sword for Lucina. Sure she stopped the wolf from continuing, at the cost of its teeth slashing across her legs, just shy of reaching the top of her boot.

Lifting the Grimm above herself with her legs, she slammed her down onto its back. The beasts maw now released her leg, as she placed Falchion on its neck and silenced the beast with a quick swipe. All that were left of the stage was an injured Lucina and an Alpha who she has yet to hit. Lucinas tattered cape flapping with the small wind in the beasts maw, along with her clothing on her leg. Both stared at each other with fighting intent.

Despite him not wanting to fight this fight, the Alpha knew he would die now. But whether alone or along with another was his option. As he let go of the cape, he let out a howl, only echoing dominance.

Repositioning himself, he lunged at Lucina quicker than the others. Barely managing to make the claws slide along with Falchion, her footing faltered for this. Taking full advantage of this, the Alpha slapped her stomach with its tail, dropping her to her back.

Not even able to sit up, the Alpha went for a bite at her neck, but was intercepted by Falchion onto his snout, just as Lucina pulled the trigger of her blade once more.

The bullet managed to just graze the nose, but the sensitivity was enough to cause the Alpha to flinch.

Pulling herself up, she slashed a wide swing at the stunned Alpha. Landing at the shoulder blade, but was halted by the intersecting bone plating on the wolf's head

"That wolf is smarter than he looks" Blake spoke "I guess that's the reason he was titled 'Alpha'"

With one push, Lucina slipped from the shoulder blade, making the Alpha stumble forward, and managed to land a deep slash at the foreleg. Just before managing to land a deeper cut, the Alpha slammed his head on her side, creating distance between the both of them

"This is a really intense fight" Yang fistpumped

"Are you kidding me?!" Weiss nearly shouted "This is the most reckless thing someone has done" Just as she shot a glare at Ruby "Today"

Ruby on the other hand was admiring the fight, but didn't pay much attention as her head was focusing on the conflict between her and Weiss. As Illiana placed a hand on her shoulder, she noticeably jumped "Don't worry, I know you two will work it out" giving off a small smile, as Ruby shot one of her own and continued to see the fight.

Both Lucina and the Alpha were staring each other down. With both their legs injured, their movements are not only limited, but not a viable option for evasion.

This will have to be a test of strength.

And for the Alpha, he knew this well enough. And knew he had the advantage over her.

As the wolf removed all weight from his injured leg, he used his strong rear legs and prepared to make a full lunge at his opponent.

Leon quickly stood from his seat, but was just as quickly pulled back down by Link. Illiana attempted as well, but tripped on her own seat. The others were watching, nearly being able to see the tension in the air, and Port tightened his grasp on his own weapon.

As for Lucina, time seemingly slowed to a crawl. Yet in her mind, the room darkened, to where only she and the lunging wolf were the only two in the realm of darkness. As she got to a pose, she closed her eyes and only heard absolute silence. A single water droplet could be heard from her head, clearing all obstructions from her mind.

Back to reality, everything happened in a split second

Lucina could easily feel that her body use her aura. Upon the wolf making contact with her sword, expecting to move it to the side, he was stopped dead on his tracks. As if he had hit a thick wall of steel.

In response, Lucinas eyes shot open and parried the wolf into the air. With a cry, she stepped forward and brought her sword down, starting at the wolfs soft neck straight down, cutting through the bone plating at its belly, and through the pelvis.

The severed body started to disappear from behind her. People looked rather surprised, while Lucina was panting. "Simply amazing" Port was the first one to break the unknown silence around the room "I must say Ms. Gimmal, you certainly do have the potential on becoming an impeccable huntress, but please do be more careful in the future than before" Just as the class bell rang

Lucina nodded, sheathing her sword. Just as her foot wobbled and she dropped onto one knee, adrenaline wearing off and starting to feel the full effect of the bite. Her aura was helping, but it needs some medical attention to fully recover.

Link vaulted over his desk and went on to carry her. She was still able to walk, so it was more of a lean-and-carry. It was there she noticed, she felt...safe with Link. Just as he drew Judgement from his holster from his side of his uniform.

To which Lucina looked at Links eyes, and nodded, agreeing for him to fix her. His own way. " _This is going to hurt"_ was her only thought as Link aimed Judgement directly at Lucinas leg, much to everyone's disapproval.

"Mr. Avelon, what on earth are you doing?!" Professor Port said worriedly "She must go to t-" before being interrupted by Link shooting Lucina in the leg, gathering gasps from everyone at the surprising event. Lucina felt a sharp pain and fell back on one knee, but as fast as the pain came, it vanished.

People were as ready to attack Link, as much as Yang did to when he shot Ruby with the Persona bullet. Yet, malice quickly turned into disbelief. Again, such as the Persona bullet reaction.

People took notice of Lucina herself, specifically her walking, scratch that, jumping by herself. Taking a look at her leg, nothing was there. No wound, no bullet hole, no scar, heck not even a burn mark from how close Judgement was. It looked as if though she was never in a fight, besides the tattered clothing, and the fact that she slightly wobbled at each step

"Come on" picking up her cape "Let's go to lunch" Link spoke, slightly leading Lucina forward. Both team RWBY and LALT walked past the shocked students, as Port recovered rather quickly "Oh, um yes, please try to go over the assigned reading, and remember- stay vigilant" snapping students out of their stupor.

As the room quickly emptied, Port spoke to himself "What an interesting tactic, Mr. Avalon. What else do you have in store for Beacon as a whole?"

* * *

 **(1) Primal Beowolves they are few and far between. These monsters have been unaffected by evolution as much as their brothers, not being anthropomorphic but being like actual wolves. But in doing so survived nature's rule. They are faster, stronger, and more of a threat as a pack or small group. But because of their late start, they aren't as intelligent alone. (I don't know I was bored)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Mending the day_

After Port's class had ended, Ruby had managed to find Weiss after she had stormed off. Walking back to place her combat gear away, all with her arms crossed.

"Weiss!" called Ruby.

Weiss turned only to scowl when she saw it was Ruby. "What?" she asked coldly.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you bein-"

Weiss just cut her off. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader in the team, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" Ruby asked, scoffing.

"That's just it," clarified Weiss, "You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you only acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

Ruby physically looked hurt. "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you," snapped Weiss, shocking Ruby. "I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better," finished Weiss, turning her back.

Ruby reached out when Weiss turned to leave, but dropped her hand in shame once she spoke again, "Ozpin made a mistake."

Ruby herself was about to leave when she heard the sipping of coffee, turning to see Headmaster Ozpin standing there, cane and coffee mug in hand. "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well."

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" asked Ruby, tears threatening to fall at any moment. "Do I not deserve to be leader?"

Ozpin laughed quietly. "That remains to be seen, Miss Rose."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them," clarified Ozpin, who leaned down to look Ruby in the eyes. "Do you?"

Ruby was silent in thought, though Ozpin continued. "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ozpin stood up straight, smiling in return, turning to leave "You have been burdened with a daunting responsibility. Take some time, to think how you will up hold it"

Ruby thought about his words and smiled a little. "Thanks, Headmaster Ozpin" just as she left.

Taking a sip from his mug, he spoke "Must you always place others before you Mr. Avalon?" Taking a look above him, hung a Link with a hook like contraption on hand.

"Why yes, always have, always will." Dropping back down to ground level "Plus hardly anyone looks up anymore."

Ozpin chuckled "Now I assume that you will be talking to Ms. Schnee about her attitude in todays lecture."

Link nodded, "Why of course. Not only is she targeting Ruby out of all her own team, despite the fact all had contribution to her 'distraction', she lashed out at her, despite Ruby attempted to help her during the test."

"I understand how you may think this Mr. Avalon, and for this I shall not intervene. However, do keep it controlled"

"No promises." Link spoke, walking off "You of all people must know, to bring the truth is never truly simple."

As Link left the scene, Ozpin nodded, "Indeed"

VVV

Time passed after Weiss left Ruby behind. Despite her best attempts to calm down, every time she thought back she only got more heated at Ruby.

Before being interrupted by a gloved hand pulling her by the collar, and made her fall back.

"What the- LINK? What are you doing?!"

"Weiss, you and I are going to have a little talk" Link spoke, emotion was absent when he did so, sending shivers down Weiss spine as she was dragged back .

Once she was let go, she realized that they were on the balcony.

Link crossed his arms as she got back up "So Weiss, what do you think about Rubys potential of being a leader?"

Weiss was in slight shock, who'd known that Link had this side to him "I-I just don't think she has the ability to be one."

"And who do you think has more right to be a leader for your team."

"Well, of course it should be me." with pride evident in her voice.

Link however, had no reaction besides laughing behind his hand. "You? Don't make me laugh Weiss."

"I worked harder than she had ever done. Besides, she was goofing off in class-"

"Port was recounting a tale that had nothing to do with the class, she was basically allowed to not pay attention. Considering that it was so boring and bland, nearly everyone did the same. Half the class was asleep before you slammed your palm on your desk"

"She's childish, naive, and very uncooperative!" Weiss said with a hint of anger and pride, all points shot down by Link.

"Weiss, she's only 15. Considering that she may be a bit socially awkward, and that she just came from Signal, a school that does not place students in teams. She isn't used to having one, let alone leading one. Considering she just gotten used to fighting alone."

Link took a breath "Let me tell you this Weiss. Who took on the Nevermore? Who was is that gave you assistance during class today? Who tried to boost your morale Weiss, who!?"

Weiss just had enough "You don't know me!"

Link however laughed "Weiss, you may one day be the most skilled individual, but that is in contrast to your poor attitude"

"How dare y-" Weiss shot back but was quickly interrupted

Continuing the mocking charade "Before me I see a girl who has gotten everything along with a silver platter."

"That is not even remotely true" getting a stare from Link "Well-"

Link continued on "And the one time she had not gotten what she wanted, she had turned into a child throwing a temper tantrum. All while attempting to belittle another. Yeah, the higher ups will definitely change their minds on who should be leading who." Weiss only stopped arguing and decided to let the words sink in "Weiss, by your attitude, you do not act like a leader, but a boss."

A sigh only escaped her lips "I see Link." Weiss spoke, "I don't think that I can make a great leader, but Ruby does have potential to be one. And as her teammates, we can help guide her to the right direction."

Link lightly karate chopped her head, then placed his hand on Weiss shoulder and spoke with a warm smile. "What are friends for."

Her eyes widened "You still think of me as a friend?"

"Friends will always argue in their lives. Good friends will stay as such even after many." Link just smiled, "Now then, I believe there's someone you need to talk to." Link said while gesturing to the door.

"You're a strange man Link." Weiss said with a giggle, walking past Link, who soon followed suit.

 _"More than you know Weiss, more than you know."_

VVV

Both Link and Weiss made it to the cafeteria, there, team LALT. Or _ALT, R_BY, and JNPR currently. Were there, waiting for them. Though Ruby was talking to Yang.

"Hey Yang *snicker* Yang." Yang turned to see her little sister striking a pose, with a moostache, but Yang only shook her head with a smile.

"So, where have you two been? Lunch is about to be half done, Ruby already snagged all the cookies, even the newly baked ones." Nora and Blake pointed out.

"Link and I have been talking on the roof, and I have something to say." Weiss stated then walked toward Ruby, who was still eating cookies "Ruby, I am so sorry on how a acted towards you, my sense of pride blinded me, I now know that you have the potential of a good leader." Ruby started smiled at appreciation "Just know that I will be the best teammate you'll ever have."

Need I say, EVERYTHING stopped in the table. The Snow Queen was swallowing her pride and actually showing compassion? Yang and Illiana were stopped with gaping mouths, Yang with a bit of food still in her mouth, Blake stopped reading to look at them, Jaune and Pyrrha stopped eating, fork at hand. Nora and Ren were sitting there, dumbfounded. Leon, not far behind.

"I-I don't know what to say Weiss… thank you." Ruby finally replied, after swallowing said cookies

Link smiled and sat next to Lucina, and both leaders of team RWBY and LALT sat next to each other, Link only then quietly mumbled "Glad that worked out.". Nobody heard, with the exception of Ruby, Lucina, and Blake. Lucina only looked with with a bit of shock .

"You did something to Weiss, didn't you?" Link nodded, only for Ruby to, somehow manage to use her semblance and ran fast enough to charge at Link to cause him to roll off his seat. Ruby landing on top of him and her hugging his neck.

"Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU! I don't know what you did, but you made me and Weiss closer as teammates!"

Link started to blush when Ruby was rubbing her cheek against his while speaking, not going unnoticed by both teams teasers. "Alright you two, do that while you're alone." saying in unison. Snapping Ruby awake to what she was doing, she just shrinked by the looks they were getting and blushed a color that her cape paled in comparison. " _Aw, my baby sister is growing up."_ Yang thought with a smile.

Link finally recovered from his tackle, and sat back down, still maintaining his blush. Until a conversation was overheard from one table, gathering the groups attention.

"Hey, how about we go out and, we show you a good time." From the table showed both team CRDL, who was trying to act tough, while Cardin did the talking. All while Rika, who was only sitting and trying to eat, tried her best to drop the subject.

From the table they looked on "Hey guys," Yang spoke "Should we help her?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't." Leon spoke, just as he continued eating "This is getting good."

"Mr. Winchester, I do hope you know that I am a teacher he-" Being interrupted by Cardin covering her mouth with his hand.

"Yeah and?" a mischievous smirk revealed on his face.

Leon looked wide eyed and smiled, "And it just got better." with one thought in his mind " _He's dead."_

Yang stood up "Oh no, no one puts their hands o-" Before being interrupted by a shift of air.

Suddenly the air just got colder, from behind Cardin was a shadow and blue eyes shone. Team CRDL, minus Cardin, looked in fear. As for Cardin, he reluctantly turned to see Jack.

"W-Who are you?" Cardin tried to act tough, but his voice whimpered when he looked in his eyes, and unconsciously stepped back.

"Jack, what are you doing in my lunch break?" Rika asked rather normally .

Instead Jack looked on as Cardin was the one to speak "Wait, you know this guy?"

"Yeah he's my br-"

Cardin interrupted, again, and did his best to act like the alpha "Alright listen here bub, I don't know who you are, or how you got here. But how about you leave on your own or we'll make you leave in a body bag" cracking his knuckles as a threat.

Jack looked on, before doing something that shocked the whole mass of students, except both Leon and Rika and a select few.

"Hi, names Jack Glacier, pleased to meet you" Throwing out his hand.

Cardin held a look of confusion of the hand, " _Hmph, I got him on the ropes."_ was his thought as he went to grasp the hand "Cardin Winch-ARGH."

"So" Jack said, smile ever present while placing the boys hand in a death grip. Rivaling the titans from the age of old. Bringing the boy down to his knees "What's your interest on my sister?"

"S-S-Sister?" Cardin barely managed to croak out.

"Yeah" placing even more force onto the 'Handshake' making Cardin cry another cry of pain "What do you think?"

"No man..." Cardin spoke weakly "I wasn't going for that." before crying out in more pain by even more force placed.

"Glad we had this talk." Letting the boys hand go as his teammates gathered to pick the boy up. "Consider this a warning to you."

Cardin should've walked away, taken his losses and left alive while he still could.

But...

Instead he tried be the one who laughs last, when he spoke "Yeah, right. I just have to do so when you're not around."

Within a blink of an eye, his team was launched away from his side, and onto the walls. Just as he had a face full of boot. Staring down the, used to be cheerful eyes, now one that can make the sharpest blade look dull. "You really want to rattle the gators cage boy?" His voice, just oozing with venom.

At that point, Cardin saw his life flash. Looking at the man, he spoke a quiet, muffled, and absolutely TERROR filled "N-N-No sir."

Jack removed his foot from Cardins face, as he walked towards Rika "So Rika, I got something for you" his attitude doing a complete 180.

"Really? What for?" Rika asked, finishing her last bit of food.

"On your new job" whipping out the gift.

Grabbing hold of the mug, she felt around the cup "Aww, you didn't have to do th-OHMYGODITSAKITTYMUGILOVEYOUSOMUCH!" Rika spoke, lunging at Jack and giving him a bear hug on his neck.

"Glad to see that's all I need for a hug" Jack chuckled.

 **Back to the table**

Everyone looked on at the scene in confusion, as Jaune spoke for everyone "Um...what just happened?"

"A normal day for Jack and Rika." Leon spoke.

"Anyway," Lucina however wanted to change the subject. "Link, would you mind if we spared tonight? I would like to know how well you fight, and also improve myself as well."

Link nodded but then something crossed his mind. "Oh right," snapping his fingers, "Hey Jaune, I want to actually want to talk to you about your weapon." Link grabbing the other blondes attention.

"What about them?" Jaune said confused

"Mind if I do a bit of handy work on them? I saw during the initiation that you don't really have a way for long range attacking. I can help temper the sword and change the shield to be an effective gun, though that's your call" Link said as plainly as can be,

"I don't know Link, I like my weapons already, but I can see that it will be a great asset for my team if I do it, okay, will you help me Link."

"Great to hear that Jaune, now here" Link said while pulling a large book, out of his small magical pouch, and slamming it in front of Jaune. Slightly shaking the table, as well as bouncing trays of food up a few inches.

"What is this...HOW'D YOU PULL THIS OUT?" Jaune opened the book, and saw it was a whole bunch of guns.

"All the gun hybrids I can make, turn to page 67, those are the ones for the shield/guns." Ruby, being the weapons maniac that she is, only stared at the book in awe, creating a small puddle of drool, while the rest looked at Link. To see where he pulled a massive book out of his fist sized pouch

"There's so many designs...hey Link, mind if I borrow it, till I decide?" Link nodded "Sure, take all the time you need, just don't ruin it, specially burn it."

Jaune and Pyrrha only shot Link confused looks, even same thoughts _'I understand to not ruin the book...but why specify not burning it?'_

Knocking out of everyone's thoughts was the lunch bell.

VVV

Night dawned at the school grounds, echoing around the courtyard was the sounds of crickets, and the sound of boots on the pavement outside.

"So Lucina, ready to spar?" Link spoke. Drawing his sword only, wearing his regular combat attire.

Lucina nodded, wearing her combat attire as well "Sure" Lucina speaks soon enough, drawing her blade as well "Now then." Both walk forward, meeting each other in the center of the battlefield.

"Let's see which sword bests the other" as both students lifted their swords, both crossed blades. Feeling the power and elegance between the two.

VVV

Meanwhile, Rika was within her room, writing. What was she writing? Her favorite, Detective novels. She had enough to fill a bookshelf and a half. Just as her door creaked open.

"Knock, knock" Jack entered "So, how was the first day?"

Rika laughed "It was fine, besides that one student who flirted with me during my break, everything was swell" Taking another look at Jacks presence, she took notice of something "And why did you bring Leon with you?"

"An example of me bettering my semblance."

"What are yo-Jack!" Rika quickly got furious, before her attitude did a full 180 within a split second. **(Man, I just realized I made them both** **really** **bipolar)** "Why do you do this?" she said in a sad tone, to the point of crying.

"Rika…..you know it's a test to see how you're doing." The Leon next to him was an ice statue of Leon, as it quickly turned to dust "Neither dad nor I have yet to once see any sign of your senses dulling."

She gave her brother a deep hug, filled with emotion.

Which ones?

All of them .

"It's just not fair," Rika sniffled on his suit. "I never asked for this." clutching tighter.

"There there sis, your big brother is here." Jack said, comforting her "Like dad. I will never give leave your side, I promise you. And you know me better than anyone. When I make a promise, I keep it"

Rika kept hugging her brother deeply, before quietly speaking "Is it too much to ask?" sniffling as she continued "For me to be able, see the world again?"

* * *

 **And here ends chapter 9. Well then...we now know when someone is interested in Rika, both Ruby and Weiss made up, and Link and Lucina will fight. Why don't I place the fight here? Why did I just end it in less than a few sentences? Will I get to a point with these questions!?**

 **Of course not!**

 **Did I run out of ideas?**

 **...Maybe**

 **See y'all next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, Shadowlink here. So very sorry for not having posted a chapter for this story for so long, but I had been going through with my own life and work has taken much of my free time, Despite that, I really do want to get back to writing, writing for you guys. Again, really sorry I cannot change the past, but I really do hope this makes up for lost time.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

 _For the Fights that Bring Us Closer_

As the rising sun began cracking over the horizon of Beacon. A gentle breeze blew through the field. Having a rather calming lull within the school grounds, especially the garden and its trees. One of which, held two people within its branches.

As the soft wind shook the leaves of the tree, the sunlight cracked through the branches. A young student, dressed in green awoke as a response to the soothing alarm. In an attempt to get up, an unknown weight clung to his side and limited his movement.

His gaze shifted to the object. Finding the unforgettable sight of blue armor, and the long, silky blue hair. The body of his teammate clinging to his arm.

" _That was a fun night Lucina."_ Link thought, running his hand through Lucina's tresses. Looking down at his and Lucina's clothing. Holes were evident, slash marks were distinguishable, and burn markings were scattered around. " _I should really be careful. If anyone sees this then there is no way t-_

"Mr. Avalon?"

Link visibly tensed up when he heard his name called out. Looking down, he saw the young snow white-haired teacher, Rika Glacier, looking up at him. "May I ask, why are you doing out here?" Holding an actual befuddled look on her face. "I know you must be anxious, but I recommend you to at least take it slow. You are still training to be a huntsman after all."

" _Is she holding this against me?"_ Link thought, holding a smile while he panicked inside. "I think that would be best Ms. Glacier."

Giving him a smile and a nod, she took her leave and left in the opposite direction of the dorms. Link quickly picked up Lucina, bridal style, and quickly paced towards his room. Considering how early it actually was, there will likely be little to no students nearby. Taking advantage of this, Link recalled last nights events.

VVV

" _ **Let's see which sword bests the other" As the both of them lifted their swords, both crossed blades. Their beauty glimmered under the pale moonlight.**_

 _ **Along with the quiet air surrounding their battlefield, the tension in the air was thick. Thick enough to cut with a knife. Only noises were the roaming fauna in the area, the soft and gentle breeze, and their quiet breathing.**_

 _ **Within a snap of a finger, both students backflipped away and charged at each other. With both battle cries, the sound of metal rang through the quiet air. Returning to a proper clash of blades, both students grinned at each other. Feeling the power of their blades radiating into each other.**_

 _ **With a quick push, Link took control of the clash, but Lucina quickly broke the clash from the power difference and ducked under the swing. Bringing her knee up to Links' stomach, to be intercepted with Links own.**_

 _ **Taking a step back, both students swung their respective blades as if not a weapon, but an extension of themselves.**_

 _ **Lucina swung a diagonal slash. Link quickly spun along with the sword and only had gotten a cut along his clothing.**_

 _ **Following the momentum, Link swung a horizontal slash. Lucina quickly dodged with a backflip. Only receiving a cut along her leggings.**_

 _ **Not letting her recover, Link rushed over and went for another slash. Lucina barely had enough time to bring her blade up to defend.**_

 _ **However, having no stance, Link easily pushed her Falchion down to the ground and quickly bright his blade upwards. Cutting Lucina across her body. Pulling back his sword, Link also reeled back a kick and hit Lucina in the stomach. Creating some breathing distance for here, at the cost of winding her.**_

 _ **Clutching her stomach slightly, from feeling all the air forced out of her. Link was quickly approaching. Pulling her blade up, she quickly fired a shot. Shaking Link slightly at the sudden projectile and stopped dead in his tracks. Giving her enough time to stand back up.**_

 _ **Link quickly jabbed Lucina. Lucina brought her blade up and let Links sword slide and jam in the hole of Falchion. With a small grin, she twisted her blade and disarmed Link. Catching him by surprise and she quickly made the most of this.**_

 _ **Quickly launching an onslaught of attacks, she turned the tides of battle. Slashing and stabbing at the green hunter. With a fluid motion, she cartwheeled and kicked Link. Bringing him to one knee, while picking up his sword.**_

 _ **A little bothered by the sudden weight shift, she dual wielded both blades. Yet, mid-swing with Links sword, he caught the blade with both hands. Twisting his body around and dropped Lucina to the ground and recovered his blade. His breathing was rough, with his clothes torn in many places.**_

 _ **Raising his sword upwards, his blade became layered with a familiar blue light. Swinging downwards, a crescent beam shot forward and Lucina quickly leaped out of its destructive path. Leaving a nice gash on the pavement for quite the length.**_

 _ **She quickly shot her head up to the air at Links battle cry. She stood and took a stance as Link made contact. Letting his blade flow along with her own, she shouted a cry of her own and slapped Link in the stomach with the flat of her blade.**_

 _ **He quickly let out a small shocked gasp, feeling the force of his attack redirected to him. Yet, Link stood strong.**_

 _ **Slamming his boot into the ground, he skidded to a quick stop. Wrapping his arm around a shocked Lucinas neck and kicked the back of her knee. Dropping her and left her immobilized as he laid his blade on Lucina's neck.**_

 _ **Lucina's breathing seemingly stopped at the sudden shift. She hesitantly looked down and saw her reflexion on the pure white blade and Links shadow looming over her.**_

" _ **I concede." Was all she spoke before Link loosened his grip and held a hand on his stomach. Only turning her around and faced her fully with a bright smile.**_

" _ **Nice hit," Chuckling of all things and returned to his old attitude. "I guess you can counter attacks and use the strength against them."**_

 _ **Lucinas giggled softly and looked up at him. "Well, you are something else Link. I guess that's why you held back on that last attack because you tried to burn my trump card."**_

 _ **Link laughed and nodded, slowly reaching forward and moved a single strand of hair away from her face, but Link kept his hand cupping Lucina's cheek. Both quickly realizing their close proximity to each other and blushed slightly as a response.**_

 _ **Standing just a foot away from each other, the clear moonlight shone their faces. Link couldn't help but gaze into Lucina's lovely blue eyes, while Lucina at how amazing Links calm, yet fierce eyes shone in the darkness.**_

" _ **You look… lovely Lucina." Link mumbled aloud and caused the bluenette to blush.**_

" _ **A-And you look so... dashing." Lucina replied, letting the gentle breeze almost push them forward and closer.**_

" _ **L-Link…"**_

" _ **Lucina…"**_

 _ **They both mumbled and unbeknownst to them, moved closer to one another. Closer and closer they moved until they reached and both locked lips.**_

 _ **The second their lips connected, their world turned to a blank white. It seemed like nothing could interrupt their lovely kiss.**_

 _ **Yet, their first kiss only lasted for a few seconds. A quick glance at each other brought them to another one. A long and passionate one. Link wrapping his arms around Lucina's waist, with her arms around his neck.**_

 _ **Kissing, until their lungs burned to breathe.**_

" _ **C-Come on… I think we shouldn't interrupt anyone." Link smiled and blushed a crimson red. Gesturing over to a tree nearby.**_

VVV

Upon opening his door, Links face was beat red. Lucina laid sleeping in his arms, while his team was sleeping on their respective beds. " _I guess the sun helped me wake a bit early."_ Seeing as Illiana was shifting in her bed more than usual, she would wake up rather soon.

Setting Lucina onto her bed, Link caressed her cheek as she let out a soft snore. Smiling and kissed her forehead softly before picking his things for school today. Exiting the room to the hallway and softly closed the door, he bumped his back onto Jaunes own.

Acting on fighting instincts, Link threw a fast punch at the other blonde. Jaune, acting on his own, cowered down and accidentally dodged it. "Wow! Calm down man!" Jaune through his arms to defend his face. "I-If you want your book back, then here...take it." Handing him his book with a shaky hand.

"Oh, Jaune, sorry about that." He chuckled nervously before scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "So, did you decide on what gun hybrid you want?" Jaune shook his head. At that, Link pushed the book, rejecting Jaunes offer to return it. "Keep it until you know what you want as a weapon."

"T-Thanks Link." Throwing a yawn at the end.

Tilting his head slightly and looked at Jaune curiously, Link wondered. "Jaune, did you get enough sleep?"

The boy only shook his head, "I was looking through the book and time just slipped by me." Picking himself off the ground. "The information in here is amazing. Power, mobility, ups and downs, they're all in here. You did a great job Link."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Link gave a caring smile. "Thanks, Jaune." Leaving to his previous destination of the showers. "Take all the time you need"

 **Small Timeskip**

As Link returned back to his door, fully clothed in his school attire. The sound of the whistle Link provided to Illiana rang through the air. Along with a loud crashing sound. Taking a look inside was Lucina, who fell off her bed.

Simple to say, his other teammates weren't overly fond of this 'Gift'.

"Hey Lucy, why are you in your combat armor?" Illiana pointed at the sitting girl.

Both Link and Lucina visibly cringed, hoping to avoid this question. "Um, Link and I, spared last night, remember?" Chuckling rather nervously

"Yeah…" Leon entered "But why are you still in them. You should have returned to your normal ware afterward, right?"

Taking notice of her clothing, especially the ripped cloth. Illiana made her own assumption…. Despite being incredibly off the mark… sort of.

"Did you two sleep with each other?"

 **Well~ *Gets backhanded by Link***

"W-W-WHAT!? OH, GODS NO… ILLIANA WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF THAT?!" Both of their faces would place Ruby's cape to absolute shame. "Link and I were tired from the fight, and we only wanted to sleep. Not caring about our clothes."

"Oh…" Illiana quipped, "You know, you could've just said that."

Everyone else just sweatdropped. " _You didn't even give her/me a chance to say anything."_

VVV

As team LALT were just outside their classroom door, as RWBY ran past them with their 'Sprint to the end', along with Ice Queen shouting "We really need to fix that alarm!"

Besides Link and Lucina, everyone had entered the class. In response, Lucina pulled him away from the entrance and kissed him with the same passion as last night.

Once pulling away, both blushed as a result, and Link only smiled. "So, I guess we're a couple now Lucy."

Lucina shyly nodded. "Are you sure you would want to be with me? I never had a boyfriend before." Looking up towards Link, giving her best puppy dog eyes. " _Mainly because father is so damn overprotective."_

Link answered with a hug, combing her hair with his hand. "Of course Lucy. Never have I thought I would love a beautiful woman, let alone a swordswoman who I can compete with." Ending the hug with a kiss on her forehead.

"So… how do you think the others will handle this." And that's when Link stopped, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Never mind. We'll think about it, and when the time comes, we'll tell them."

Entering the class, taught by Glynda Goodwitch herself.

VVV

The current match going on if you even want to consider it a match. More like a public execution. Was between Cardin and Jaune, and Jaune was losing. Badly.

With his back on the ground, he gritted his teeth and gripped his sword and shield tighter. Cardin was just messing around, yet, he has yet to take a hit from the blonde boy in front. Heaving his mace on his shoulder and slowly closed the distance.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin remarked with a large grin on his face. Using his mace to push Jaunes chest to assert dominance.

Shakily standing, Jaune glared. "Over my dead bo-" Quickly being interrupted by Cardin kneeing him in the gut. Winding him and made him stumble back to the ground.

"End of the line boy!" Cardin heaved his mace and brought it crashing down before the room lit up and he stopped mid-swing.

"That is quite enough Mr. Winchester." Glynda declared with her scroll on hand and a viewing of the two students' auras displayed above the stage. "Students, as you all can see. Mr. Arcs aura has reached a critical level. In a tournament style match, he would be declared unfit to continue the match."

With a sigh of defeat, Jaune pushed himself up to his feet. "Mr. Arc, it has been weeks now. Please do refer to your scroll in the midst of combat, it is a vital asset to know when to attack or move to a more... defensive strategy." Walking away, Jaune hung his head low as Glynda finished. "We wouldn't want you to be eaten by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin scoffed and was quickly silenced by a glare from Glynda.

"Alright then, I do believe we have enough time in class for one final match." Checking her scroll and confirmed it. "Alright, today's final match will be between… Illiana Alarose and Ruby Rose."

"Hey Rubes, don't let her be a 'Thorn' in your side." Yang smirked, Ruby and the rest of her team groaned. Yet, catching her attention was Leon chuckling at the bad pun. Even if it was a weak one.

VVV

As both Huntresses got into position, equipped with their combat gear. Glynda pulled their aura levels on screen. "And… Begin!"

With both their respective weapons on hand, they fired behind them and very quickly met each other at the center stage, both weapons clashed with one another. The sudden cry of metal against metal rang in the students' ears, some gave more of a reaction to it.

Ruby fired off a shot, making Crescent Rose glide away from the clash, and to a spin. Illiana stumbled forward of the sudden weight shift and was slashed at her side before being able to react to Ruby's act. Quickly shifting her arms down, she slapped Ruby's hands upwards with the back of her weapon. Followed quickly by a turn and hard downswing at her arms.

Ruby was brought down to her hands and knees, cringing at the shocking amount of pain that shot through her arms. Firing a shot, she managed to pull back away from the area and get to her feet before Illiana could continue her assault on the downed huntress.

In response, Illiana backflipped over Crescent Rose' blade that was just behind her feet. A certain slash that would have landed by Rubys evasive maneuver from her positioning. "I can see why Ozpin gave you this position Ruby. That tactic was impressive."

Ruby nodded and smirked a little. "Thanks. So far, you are the only one who can beat me in a foot race normally."

Illiana smirked and playfully shrugged, "I try." Shifting her grip on her weapon and back to a fighting stance.

"But remember, I fought beside you, and I noticed something that I can use." Ruby only bent over and charged forward. Rose petals quickly trailing her with her smirk never leaving her face.

Illiana's eyes never left her opponent, yet the sudden wind pressure shifted her footing and made her step back, followed closely by slashes at her right leg.

Slightly wincing, she swung behind her to hit the air and feel her right leg be attacked again. And again.

Responding quickly to the second assault, she crouched and spun her bo staff overhead. Managing to slap Ruby across the face, creating some distance between the two. "Like I said. Impressive." Walking forward, with a tiny stumble in each step, continued as Ruby got back up herself. "You used my lightweight against me with your semblance." Illiana added. "You used something you only learned about less than 24 hours ago." Suddenly, Ruby vanished.

"But I," Lifting her weapon over her, she fired at the floor with a blue dust round. Creating a small patch of ice behind her feet, and tripping Ruby onto her back over the lack of friction.

Turning her head slightly, Illiana finished. Her eyes shone almost threateningly as a faint pink glow surrounded her body. "Also learn."

With a twirl of her weapon, she fired from the opposite end at Ruby. A yellow dust shot from the cartridge aimed at Ruby's weapon. Not able to get onto her feet from the trip, she couldn't react at the lightning bolt once it made contact. Her body, starting from her hands, became numb with her metal weapon in hand.

With her mobility hindered, Illiana, with a large step forward, pulled back and backhand swung onto Ruby's arm, full force. Some students cringed, the moment she made contact with the poor huntress' arms.

Ruby, feeling the force behind the swing, yelped in pain. Quickly firing one last shot to make room for herself. Her aura deep into yellow and Illiana, a sickly green. With the remains of the paralysis running through her body vanishing, her ability to feel her right arm vanished as well from the heavy blow. Her vision tightened, and her breathing became rougher and louder, quickly losing her calm state of mind. " _I have to end this quick."_

Her eyes darted at a standing Illiana, focusing on her weapon. " _That's my best shot of winning."_ With a final desperation move, Ruby used her semblance and aimed at Illiana.

Who jammed her weapon into the ground, piercing right through the floor of the stage, and intercepted her blade.

"You may have talent, but you're still young." Taking grasp of Ruby's arm with both hands, she flipped over and landed behind Ruby herself.

… She felt it.

Ruby, despite her arm being numb, felt Illiana's grip. The weight that was over her arm was like a feather, she was not kidding with the being lightweight. Yet her grip greatly contrasted.

Instead, it felt more like a lion was biting her arm.

With her arm twisted and pulled back, Illiana spin kicked her back with great force. Crescent Rose' blade sliding off Blooming Lily easily, and absolutely launching the poor girl forward and across the arena. Illiana's glow vanished from her frame and the girl fell to one knee, as did her aura greatly drop and easily turn yellow.

Upon Ruby rolling to a stop and to her back, Illiana fired a shot behind her and slapped Rubys' weapon. With no strength left in her arms, she let the scythe slip from her fingers and go to impale the wall. Staring down the other barrel of the bo staff.

"And Ms. Alarose is the winner." Glynda announced. Students cheered, while others held confused looks.

Walking over to the pair, she gave a questionable glance at Illiana. "Though I do wonder how you managed to avoid the wind pressure from Ms. Rose' semblance."

Illiana nodded, her attitude returned back to normal. "My semblance, Lion Wall," Taking grasp of her weapon. "It cripples my speed, but I can take an onslaught of Leons attacks and be okay." Changing the staff to its deadly crossbow form, she fired at a wall. The floor underneath her feet shot into the air by the force fired as she coated the wall in ice, letting out small sparks of thunder between the protruding ice shards present. "Need I say it also increases my power. So stabbing the floor is no problem." She giggled at her peers' reaction to the hybrid dust her weapon creates.

Turning to pick Ruby up to her feet, Ruby hadn't noticed her hand grabbing her own until she saw it. She sheathed her weapon into her hood and turned to grab hold of Ruby's weapon herself. "Illiana," Catching the pink haired girls attention. "What did you mean?"

She only giggled as she tossed her weapon at Ruby. "You're talent on fighting is impressive Ruby," Placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort "But you still have years ahead of you to improve from today."

Ruby paused for a moment, before quickly nodding and giving Illiana a hug. "Thanks." Was all she said, as the bell rang.

Returning the hug, Illiana added. "No problem Ruby…. But you're still going to pay me back for these." Making mention to the many holes in her pants. Ruby only pulled back and replied with a confused 'Eh'.

VVV

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora spoke, giving dramatic gestures on the lunch table as she did.

Ren quickly cut in. "It was day."

"We were surrounded by Urusai..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted for no reason, then again it's Nora. All of which had different reactions. Leon, for example, was drifting in and out of consciousness, Ruby and Yang were listening intently, Illiana was brushing her hair along with Weiss. While Jaune was messing with his food in deep thought, Pyrrha was the one who noticed this, as she also paid attention to her teammates' story.

"Two of them."

Nora continued as Ruby and Pyrrha looked at Jaune in worry in the corners of their eyes. "But they were no match for us... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling the skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," Sighed Ren. "She has yet to get it right for the second time. Now I'm starting to think that she got it wrong the first time..."

"How would you know?" Link walked towards the table, food on hand.

"I was there." Ren reassured.

"Oh"

Finally, Pyrrha turned to Jaune, getting his attention by tapping him on the shoulder. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune turned to her, finally breaking free of his daydream. "Oh, yeah! Why?"

Ruby, entered the conversation out of worry. "Well, you seem a little... you know...not okay."

The rest of the table stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune gave them the best smile he could muster up at the time, complete with one of the most awkward chuckles imaginable. Everyone's attention was brought towards a sudden 'Ow' in Cardin's direction who, with his team, was teasing a Faunus girl with large rabbit ears. It was obvious that she had done nothing to warrant such 'Teasing'.

"Its Cardin, aren't I right?" Asked Illiana, who was still brushing her hair. Somehow, no matter how much she brushed, her hair still ended with the same messy hair look. She looked defeated and, with a great sigh, gave up from brushing her long hair.

Weiss, on the other hand, ran her fingers through the locks and found them shockingly silky smooth with it having surprisingly no knots. "How do you do this?" The only response was a shrug.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune asked, trying to dodge the question. "Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully Jaune," Ruby and Leon added. "It's as plain as day."

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'Bullied' me," Scoffed Jaune, earning a glare from Pyrrha.

"Well, where do I even begin..."

"There was the time he made you late to class by making you drop all of your books."

 _ **Jaune was on his way to class, much like anyone else would at the passing period. Even Cardin was as well but in the opposite direction. Cardin almost seemed to go out of his path to slap Jaunes hands. Knocking all the books down.**_

 _ **"Ah, come on!" Cried Jaune as he tried to pick up his books and papers to be on time.**_

"Or the time he got you caught in the doorway for nearly an hour."

 _ **Upon finishing Glynda's class, which as many already knew was mainly sparring. Since wearing your combat gear is essential, it is only natural for one to change back to the uniform. Cardin had earlier done so, and why he had loitered around the locker room was most likely for Jaune. As Jaune was entering, he quickly triggered his scabbard into shield form and lodged it into the door frame.**_

 _ **"Come..on...!" Lamented Jaune as he tried to pry himself free of the doorway.**_

"Oh! What about the time he sent you away in a rocket locker?" Nora only seemed to be excited regarding that memory rather than worried.

 _ **Glynda was going through the locker room, going through the basics on how to operate the rocket-propelled lockers, Beacon has provided them.**_

 _ **"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code," She explained, gesturing at the aforementioned lockers.**_

 _ **After hearing this, Cardin turned to his side. Quickly noticing that he was standing near a conveniently, open locker, with none other than Jaune present. A devious smile quickly became present on his face as he slowly made his way over to Jaune. Wasting no more of his time, he jammed Jaune into the locker, slammed the door, and punched in a random code at the dial pad. He stepped back to admire his handiwork as smoke began erupting from beneath the locker.**_

 _ **"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" Begged Jaune as the rocket began gaining altitude. Banging on the locker in vain, he gave his signature catchphrase.**_

 _ **"Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!"**_

 _ **Cardin only laughed rather loudly as he watched the locker start to leave the school grounds.**_

"I didn't land that far from school." Jaune shot back.

"Anyway, Jaune, if you ever need help with Cardin or anything else for that matter, just ask us. We'll be more than willing to help you."

"Ooooh!" Nora shouted as she stood on the table with a milk carton. "We'll break his legs!" Crushing said milk carton for emphasis.

"Aw, my milk." Ruby cried weakly.

Jaune quickly tried to change the subject from leg-breaking. "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

The entire table looked over as the laughing from Cardin's group grew louder, as did the cries of pain from the poor girl they were taunting.

"Ow! That hurts!" Faunus girl said an accent was evident in her voice. Afterwards, she stopped struggling, instead adopting a more pleading look. "Please, stop..."

Cardin couldn't stop laughing as he pointed at the girl's ears. "I told you they were real!"

Russel Thrush, one of his teammates, continued to laugh as he gave her ears an experimental tug. "What a freak!"

Not able to get one more pull, his hand was held by someone. That someone being Blake, who held a look filled with venom. "Russel, drop it. Now!"

Not complying, Cardin pushed her away, and yanked once more on the ears and brought the bunny girl back. Blake instantly grabbed hold of his wrist and applied pressure.

Cardin felt a sharp pain through his arm and unconsciously pulled back. Taking a second glance at Blake, Cardin pulled back and tried to punch her. Before being interrupted by Leon's hand, who turned him around, and shoved his back.

"No need for unnecessary violence."

Cardin only growled as he turned to face the taller boy. Quickly, and without warning, swung at Leon. Leon only parried the swing and grabbed hold of Cardin's neck. Quickly slamming his head onto the table and held his arm back.

"Enough!" Leon yelled before he was quickly pushed by Dawn. He didn't even stumble but did indeed let go of Cardin's hand and head.

Cardin rolled his shoulder a bit and scoffed, obviously hiding the numbing sensation of his arm. "Come on guys, let's get out of here." Walking away from the table and the rest of his team followed, leaving both Leon and the rabbit Faunus behind.

"T-Thank you…" She quietly spoke, keeping her gaze at her feet and her arms close to her chest.

"Pleasure to be of assistance." Leon bowed slightly, barely being eye level with her even with it. "May I ask for your name?"

She quietly squeaked and craned her head up slowly. Blinking a bit at the response from how high she had to tilt her head. "V-Velvet." Slightly blushing and gave him a soft smile.

Leon gave one back and ruffled the smaller girls hair. "Pleasure to meet you." Chuckling as Velvet huffed and fixed her hair back to place. "Hope everything is okay…" Gently petting her bunny ears as he walked her over to one of the tables and sat beside her. Comforting her in any way he could.

Everyone back at the table was laughing, or just nodding in approval at Leon's actions. Blake seemed to be the most thankful.

"Not bad, but I don't think Cardin has yet learned his lesson." Yang let out a wholehearted laugh and slammed her fist on her palm. Yet, her knuckles cracked as if she was placing, even more, force than it being just friendly

As the teams were laughing and having talking, Jaune had taken his tray and stood without anyone noticing. The only one who had noticed was his fellow teammate, Pyrrha, who only gave a saddened look to him. Taking a sigh, Jaune walked away and hung his head low.

However, though Pyrrha was the only one of the table to notice his leave, someone else had taken notice of his leave. It being Cardin of all people. He could only grin mischievously. Looking like a wolf had taken the sight of a lamb who strayed off from the rest of the herd.

Cardin knew, he had new pray.

* * *

 **Anyway, that covers this chapter. How did you guys think I covered this? Haven't done much in the ways of writing recently, so I am curious.**

 **Anyway, hope to see you lot, in the next chapter.**


End file.
